After the Holy lands
by orangeswillbeoranges
Summary: By a turn of events the gang end up in a sticky situation: surrounded by over 150 of the sheriffs guards, with no way out. And then a message comes from Will and Djaq,that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: i do not own the Robin hood charactors although i would like to

A/N: This is my first robin hood fic so be nice!

This story is set after series 2. Marian is dead and Will and Djaq have stayed behind in the holy lands. Gisborne is determind to kill Robin (he blames Marian's death on him) and the gang. And the sheriff has an evil plan up his sleeve...

* * *

Chapter 1 

Robin urged Gisborn's black stallion onwards towards Sherwood forest, the box of taxes they had just stolen under his arm.

Behind was Much, little John and finaly Allen bringing up the rear. When the young trickster had rejoined the gang he had been a little edgy at first, they all had, but eventually thingd had gone back to normal. Or as normal as they could be with Will and Djaq gone. Which could not be very normal Robin had to admit.

But of cause nothing could ever be normal with Marian gone . Dead. Robin tried not to think of her. He had to move on with life now. That's what Marian would have wanted. But now and then the memory of her would flit to the front of his mind. But if Robin was being truthful it wasn't just now and then he thought of her. It was every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

But it was not the memory of Marian lying on the ground in Acre. Dying. That was the memory that haunted his nightmares. No, the picture of Marian in his minds eye was smiling, happy. And then a smiling Robin was next to her. They where so close. He could feel Marian's warm breath on his skin. They were together. Forever.

" Master!" Much's voice drove Robin out of his blissful day dream. " Master guards!".

The leader turned to see about a dozen man streaming out of Nottingham castle, Guy of Gisborne amongest them. Robin grinned as he saw Gisborne on an old looking brown horse instead of his prized stallion which he was seated upon.

Turning his horse around he began to shout instructions to his depleted gand. "Right. We're going to try and out run them" said Robin talking fast. " We need to split up. John- you take the north road. Much- the forest tracks. Me and Allen will go cross- country.

Much looked like he was about to argue, but as he caught sight of his former master's face he decided against it.

And the gang spurred their stolen horses onwards and on reaching the woods taking their separate paths.

Much watched Robin and Allen ride through the trees with something like jealousy mingled anger and his face. But the look was only fleeting and soon Much was riding into the trees along the winding road of the forest.

Why? was all Much could think. Why hadn't Robin taken him instead? Why Allen? Allen had been a traitor whereas he had always been there for his master. When Robin had told them that there was a traitor in the gany he had known instantly that it was Allen. Well almost instantly. The former servant turned behind him- no guards. Good.

Robin and Allen where willing their horses to go faster. They could hear the sound of hooves of what seemed to be the whole squad of guards. At least the others where all right. Now they could hear the mens voices. Their shouts as they closer and closer towards their quarry. It was not easy going crosscountry and a number of times it seemed like they where going to be bucked off their horses.

Then a arrow whizzed through the air towards Robin. Noticing it just in time he ducked. He could feel his hair ruffle as the aroow shot passed. But then he heard a neighing scream. Robin looked up to see the arrow indended for him enbeaded in Allen's horses's flank.

The horse reared and it was all Allen could do but to cling on. It reared again . This time he was not so lucky. He fell from the horse and hit the ground hard. He was stubling up upwards when the animal kicked him in the stomach with it's back legs.

Allen was thrown backwards where he tumbled down into a steep valley. Robin jumped off his horse and send it off into the woods. Then he ran behind a large oak tree. Unseen by anyone.

By now the young man had scrambled up and was surouned by guards.Robin wandered whether he could take them on all at once.

" Now, why don't just talk about this then gents, ey?" Allen's voice sounded calm but Robin could tell that he was nervous.

Robin was just about to make himself visable when Guy of Gisborne's voice floated towards him. "Well well well, Allen-a -Dale" Gisborne's sneer was still the same as ever.

Then Robin's swarn enemy came into sight with another dozen guards. He groaned. There was no way of taking on that many guards. That would be suicide. He watched helplessly as gisborne raised his fisted. Robin closed his eyes.

When he nexted opened them Allen was tied to the back of a horse unconscious. He saw them gallop away back to Nottingham hating himself even though he knew there was nothing he could do.

They would have to regroup and make a plan before they could help Allen.

Robin just prayed that they would not be too late

* * *

A/N: what did you think? please review even if it is out of pity 


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: i do not own the Robin hood charactors although i would like to

A/N : Thanks for the reviews from: KatGirlMeow and whatsthefracas they were great! now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 2 

A bead of perspiration trickled down Allen's cheek and into his mouth.

He was lashed to the torture post in Nottingham castle, his hands tied roughly behind his back, the thick cords digging into his wrists , drawing blood.

The scene was exactly the same as it was when Allen gave into that dirty deal of Gisbornes. Betraying his gang, his friends. For " a few measly pennies" as Much had put it. How the former traitor regreted that now. But he would not make the same mistake twice.

He stood bound in the middle of the room half naked. His head and torso gleaming with a sheet of sweat from the many blows done to his body.

As to complete the picture, Gisborne was prowling round Allen like a wolf encircling its prey, striking at any time. Ever since Guy had got back from the Holylands Allen was the second on his capture/torture list, with Robin being at the top of course. And after the recent events he was gonig off the scale.

Gisborne wanted to hurt Allen , anyone actually. He wanted to punish. He wanted to show what happened to people who were disloyal to Sir Guy of Gisborne.

" Why, did you think we were going to show you mercy?" Gisborne sneered when Allen let out a cry of pain from a punch to the face.

"After you foiled our plans to kill Hood" This time a punch to the stomach. The young man bent over as double as he could while still being tied to the post, his eyes watering.

Then he turned a bruised face towards his torturer and met his gaze. " Don't pretend that it's me foiling your plans your so worked up about" Allen spat with as much distain as he could muster. " It's just because no one- loves - you - any more"

His sentence was interjected with short gasps of pain, but the impact on Gisborne was still as effective.

Allen's words hit him. Hard.

He hated to admit it but the traitor was right. He had always wanted to be loved by the people, to be popular, to be admired, respected. But that had never happened- instead it was Hood that the people praised.

Somewhere in the depths of his heart where all his inner most feelings were kept, Gisborne was secretly jealous of Hood. Robin of locksly, Earl of Huntingdon, the peasants prince.

To banish this unwanted thought he hit back at Allen. Hard.

Allen gave a shout as Guy's unexpected fist came into contact with his already bruised and bloody left eye.

Ever since Gisborne had returned to Nottingham all he had done was hurt and cause pain to people, he didn't care who. The simple fact for his behaviour was because that was what he feeling inside.

_Marian_. Just saying her name brought him agonising pain. His heart ached for her. Full of sorrow, hurt, confusement and then finally anger. Always anger.

_Marian_. Marian had decived him, lied to him, mocked him. And all the time he had thought they had been friends. He had thought that Marian had..._loved him. _But She had been disloyal to him, a traitor- just like the worthless man in front of him.

_Marian_. But he did not think of Marian as was worthless. He had really thought that they could have had a life together. Him and Marian. But it hurt to much to think of her.

_Marian_

Unable to hold all these emotions any more he lashed out at Allen. Every blow that he made to his captives body the feelings inside him lessoned slightly.

Guy kept going until there was only grim satisfaction left inside him as he heard the man before him groan.

Once Gisborne had finished with him Allen was barly standing. He was slumped against the torture post, his eyes closed. Sweat prickled his back. His throat was horse from crying out and his breathing was sharp and ragged. And when the jailer took him back to a dingy cell it took all his strengh to stay conscious.

Sitting in the semidarkness Allen prayed that Robin would rescue him- and soon. It was only a matter of time before Gisborne got bored with his fist and started moving onto more painful instruments. He gulped. He did not like the thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: i do not own the Robin hood charactors although i would like to

A/N : Thanks to Katgirlmeow for reviewing! And everyone else please please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin slinked through the castle as silently as he could. Although he had done this who knows how many times, he still felt a thrill of excitment as he creapt down towards the dungeons.

He hoped that Allen would be there. It had taken them longer than usual to get to this stage. They had got into the castle dressed as guards. That was the easy bit. But getting away from Gisborne was another matter.

He had seemed determined to get all the money out of the sheriff's strong room and into one cart. That meant all the guards. They had tried to get away but Gisborne had just sent them back again. Oblivious to the fact he was talking to his most deadly enemy.

Robin was frustrated that they could not work out what the Sheriff was planning with all that money. But he knew he must concentrate on the task ahead of him.

He was walking down a corridor when he looked back. He did not know why. It was like some invisable force telling him to look around.

On the left hand side was a door he had just walked past.

With a jolt he realised that it was _her _door. Marian's. Robin just stood there looking at it. And without realising it he was walking towards it and then opening it.

The room was just as he remembered it, it even smelt of her. Robin breathed in the sweet air eyes closed his mind full of memories.

Just being there made Marian seem...closer. And for a wild moment he could not belive she was gone. It was as if the events in the Holy Lands never happened.

Robin walked over to the desk where Marian kept her writing paper. He remembered the time when he sat at this very desk. At that time he had thought that he would never see Marian. He had written a letter to her.

But he had seen her again.

He had survived then. Why couldn't Marian have done?

Robin felt hot tears come to his eyes. This room._ Her_ room. It was to much for him. It brought back so many events. So many times he had literally droped in. And to see the smile on her face when he seemed to appear from no where.

But then there was also so many times that Gisborne was in this room. Gisborne and Marian. And Robin felt a huge surge of anger towards the man. It was so violent it scared him.

Robin shook his head. Gisborne too would have to wait. He had wasted too much time already. And Robin would never forgive himself if something happened to Allen.

* * *

Allen was getting worried. Why wasn't Robin here? Had something happened to him? or one of the gang? 

He hadn't been tortured since the time with Gisborne , but the jailer kept walking passed his cell with different torture instruments each one more painful than the next.

Allen strongly suspected he was only doing it to get him frightened. And it was working.

Two guards walked passed. The second one coming into the dungens. He could tell at once that it was Robin. It was the way he walked.

Allen got up eagerly, realising just in time that that would give them away easily.

He walked over to the bars and Robin whispered frantic instructions.

" The guards are all out helping Gisborne" Robin breathed " The gang will meet you at the west gate"

" What? Just me? Where are you going?" Allen hissed back confused

" I have to do something" The leader replied knowing that this was not a saticfying answer.

Allen gave him a look but knew not to say anything

Robin unlocked the cell and they went their separate ways. Allen knocking out the jailer as he went.

* * *

Robin was again creeping in the shadows. It seemed he'd been doing this all his life. It would be strange not to be an outlaw when this was all over. When king Richard returned. _If_ King Richard returned. 

His next task now was to find out what the Sheriff was ploting to do with all that money. He was about to go down the stairs to the courtguard where he had last seen Gisborne when he herad his voice coming from the Sheriff's quarters. He sounded angry. Good.

" My Lord, what are you donig with all this money, where is it going to? " Guy sounded exarsperated as if he had been trying to get this infomation out of the sheriff all day.

" And why should I tell you?" Vaisey's bored voice wafted towards Robin.

" I'm your right hand man" Gisborne retorted half shouting now.

Then the sheriff looked up and through the crack in the door Robin swore their eyes met. He held his breath waiting. But the sheriff did not do anything.

" I will tell you."

"What?" Gisborne sounded surprised that the sheriff had finally given in to him.

" The money is going to the Holy Lands" Gisborne's face was so shocked that it would have been funny, but the same expression was mirrored on the outlaws face too.

" This will finally be what we need to kill King Richard once and for all. Our saracan friends have the answer to black powder. And with this money they will have everything they need."

Gisbornes face had changed from shock to amazement whereas Robin's was doing quite the opposite. His heart was thumping fast and his mind was raceing. But The sheriff's next words cleared his it.

" The cart with the money will be gonig tomorrow. I want only a few guards to go, nothing too big . Nothing that will atract outlaws. And take the forest routes. Stay off the North road."

" Will we be going my Lord?"

"Oh no no no. We will stay here. We need something to distract Robin Hood, bring him to the castle while our money goes safely through. A Hanging will do. How about your boy- Hood wouldn't risk his life."

" He's not my boy anymore" Gisborne growled

"Yes, well , get going I want that cart ready for tomorrow morning" The sheriff said, and Robin could hear the glee in his voice. Then he heard Gisborne's footsteps coming towards the door.

He jumped behind it just as it swung open. Gisborne walked off down a corrindor unaware that an outlaw was feet away.

When Guy was out of sight Robin sprinted off in the other diection. He should be feeling elated that he knew what the sheriff was planning, but somehow he just felt terrified that something might go wrong.

* * *

A/N: Did like it? the only way i will know is if you review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: i do not own the Robin hood charactors although i would like to

A/N : thanx to Katgirlmeow for reviewing. ( u rock!) This is just a short chapter but i want to leave it at a cliff hanger!

* * *

Chapter 4 

"So, just go over it again one more time" Much said

Robin sighed. "Look, I told you. The sheriff and Gisborne are sending all there money to the Holy Lands to make black powder to kill the king and the cart is leaving tomorrow "

" Well that's great! We can intercept the cart and get all the money," Much grinned wondering why Robin wasn't grinning too.

" I'm not being funny Much, but if that cart does somehow get past us, the king is already dead" Allen retorted

" Yes well there is that small risk" Siad the former manservant slightly disconcerted. "But the Sheriff is only sending a few guards, nothing that we can't handle"

" A small risk! Much , this is the kings life we're talking about!" Robin said exsarsperated " And there's another thing the sheriff is ordering a hanging at the same time as the cart passes through, to lure us to Nottingham!"

"Ah" said Much defeted unable to think of an argument to this latest statement.

" Well that's decided then, it's either the kings life or a peasants, so whats your problem" Allen said

" Allen, it would be you hanging if it weren't for us!" Much glared at Allen and Allen glared back.

" Robin, we go to Nottingham" Said John speaking up for the first time. " We can't let ionocent people die"

" I know" said Robin his head in his hands. " But we can't let that cart get passed either."

All the outlaws stopped at this. Robin's was right. They had to decide between an inoccent life and the whole of Nottingham.

None of them dared to think what might happen when Prince John was on the throne.

* * *

A/N: I know short. But the next one will be longer, promise! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: i do not own the Robin hood charactors although i would like to

A/N: thanx once again to Katgirlmeow for reviewing. Sorry i have taken a bit longer to update. Blame the homework!

* * *

Chapter 5

"John, there is no other option, we have to go stop that cart getting to the Holy Lands"

Robin said beginning to get angry now. When John didn't answer Robin went over to him and said more softly this time.

"As much as I hate it, we have no choice. We cannot risk that cart getting through."

"I don't see why we can't just split up, some go to Nottingham and some stay here" Much spoke up.

"Much we've already been through this, there isn't enough of us to do that anymore" replied the leader now getting quite irritated.

"Look Much, I'm not being funny but two of us against all those guards in Nottingham, you'd have to be mental to do a stunt like that!"

"You wouldn't be so keen to go after the cart if it was your neck that was going to be around that rope"

Allen threw his arms up in the air in an exasperated way, showing that they had already had this conversation at least twice.

But there was a nagging thought that kept coming to the front of Allen's mind. What if Robin hadn't saved him? What if _it was_ him that was going to be hanged? Would Robin come and save him?

"Are you coming Allen" Robin called out. And Allen looked up to see that the rest of the gang had already set off to find the cart.

Allen walked behind the group still pondering that question which still revolved in his mind. Would Robin save him, if he were to be hung? His immediate answer would be "yes" but the more he thought about it the less convinced he became. Robin chose not to save an innocent villager, and Allen was certainly not innocent. Would Robin have saved _his_ life or the kings?

* * *

The gang stood crouched as silently as they could behind a clump of trees. Waiting. The cart was dew any minute now. And so was the hanging, thought Robin with a lurch. If there was anyway out of this situation, _any_, then he would take it. But however hard he tried he could find no loop hole he the Sheriffs plan.

Then the sound of wheels on dirt brought him out of his thoughts.

"Robin, that's it, it's the cart." said Allen excitedly his eyes gleaming.

Yes. Allen was right. Robin's heart skipped a beat. This was it.

"Right" The leader spoke, his mouth dry. "Me and Much will take the front, Allen you take the left back. John… John?

Robin had turned to look at the last member of his gang to find that he was not there.

"Where is he?" Much asked looking worried

Robin closed his eyes, trying to keep a cool head.

When he opened them again he could tell that Much had not yet put two and two together.

"Much, he's gone to Nottingham" Robin sighed.

"Robin, the cart!" put in Allen

"Robin, John!" Much interjected

"No, Allen's right, we _have_ to get that cart, then, and only then, will we go after John"

Neither Much or Allen argued. They could tell by the look on Robin's face that it was causing him great pain to make this decision so they followed his orders without question.

* * *

They caught the guards by surprise saving them most of the trouble. Once that weapon was used however there were still, about six guards left.

The three of them prepared themselves for a hard battle, the sheriff would not leave his money to a few common guards. But instead of fighting they fled. Leaving the gang just standing there.

About a minute passed before Much broke the silence.

"Why did they run away?"

"Who cares Much! We have the Money! Look at it all!" Allen had taken off the lid and gazed at all of it.

When he looked up he could not see a grin on even a smile on Much's or Robin's face.

"Well sorry about being happy! What's with you two?"

"They ran away, Allen" Much said as if this proved his point.

"Am I missing something here, cause I not being funny but before, no guards was a good thing!"

"They ran away, they weren't supposed to! The sheriff has taken so many precautions to stop us getting this money the guards don't just run away! The Sheriff is up to something, I just don't know what" Robin said frustrated that he could not understand

"John!" Said Much

"You what!?" Allen said, looking at Much as if he had gone mental.

"John's in Nottingham, come on!"

Robin felt panic rise in his chest. How could he have forgotten? John could be in mortal danger and there they were talking about guards!

Simultaneously the three outlaws scrambled upright and were sprinting towards Nottingham as if there lives depended on it. But of course it was not their lives they where worried about.

For all they knew John could already be dead

* * *

A/N: Did you like it! review and i will know! 

Question: **if Allen was going to be hanged would Robin choose to save his life or go after the cart therefore saving the kings life? **IT's a tough question and i really don't have a clue!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: nothing to say, no reviews, plez review!!

* * *

Chapter 6

It seemed to take years to get to Nottingham. Every step seemed to move in slow-motion. Or that's what it felt like to Robin.

How long had John been it Nottingham? Robin was not sure when he had left. It could have been hours.

Realising that he was now running alone he turned around. Allen was a few paces behind and was tiring. Much had completely given up and had stopped, clutching a stitch in his side, breathing heavily.

Robin glared back at him. He was costing them precious time.

"Much" The leader shouted, more accusing than he had meant.

The man looked up at his master's voice his face sweaty.

"I'm- sorry," Much gasped "But- I -don't- think- I- can- run- anymore"

"Do you not care, Much?" Robin accused.

"What?" Much looked confused at Robin's latest statement.

"Much, John could be dying in Nottingham, he could already be dead! And you are stopping for a rest!"

Much looked as if he had been hit in the face as the meaning of Robin's words sank in.

"Are you saying that I don't care about what happens to John?" Much said. There was no anger in his voice. Just hurt and pain. And hearing this just made Robin more infuriated. It would be better if Much had shouted at him. He could not stand the pain in his friends' voice.

"It doesn't matter," said Robin shaking his head not wanting to pursue the subject

"No" Much caught up with his master and grabbed onto his arm forcing Robin to turn around. "Robin, I'm serious"

"Much, continuing this argument proves my point" Robin said beginning to walk away but Much was not going to drop it.

"Master…"

"MUCH! This is not the time, now if you care about John..

"I do!"

Robin chose not to answer

"If you do care about John, you will drop this argument and come on. Now"

Much wanted to argue some more, but could tell now that Robin was very close to cracking.

But saying that he did not care about John. Of course he cared about him. HE cared for all the gang. Even Allen.

He was just worked up, thought Much trying to reassure himself more than anything else. But still Robin's words still stung his mind.

When they had fought in the Holy Lands it had been different. Closer. Sometimes Much just longed for it to be that way again. Just him and Robin.

"Come _on _Much" Allen was beside him now. "I'm not being funny mate, but Robin's stressed enough as it is, we need to move"

Much saw that Robin was a long way ahead of them. "If you hadn't noticed _Allen,_ Robin has just accused me of ...of...of…" Much trailed off angrily glaring at Allen.

"Hey, don't glare at me. It was Robin not me that said that," Allen's face now Mirrored Much's.

"Come on" Much breathed

Guy punched the jailer again.

"Where is he" He shouted

The Sheriff had just sent him down to the dungeons to find Allen, to hang him. He had been so looking forward to it.

And them finding that Allen was not there! The filthy traitor had escaped. No doubt Hoods work. Allen was too stupid to get out on his own thought Guy with a smirk which did not last long. Because he had _escaped._

But if the Sheriff's plan worked he would have something to be happy about. Although Gisborne had a feeling that his master was not telling him everything.

"Sir Guy"

One of the guards had come into the dungeons.

"Not now" Guy snarled.

"Sir Guy, they have caught one of Robins Hood men"

Guy looked up. This Might not be such a bad day after all.

* * *

Robin, Much and Allen raced up into the court guard of the castle where a small crowd had gathered.

The sight that met their eyes made them all gasp.

Standing on the gallows was John, died up, bond tight. Next to him was a little girl no older than six. She was crying.

Robin felt sick. How could he have deserted these people for money? The sheriff had really wanted him here. If he could not have had one of Robin's gang it would be the next sort of person Robin cared for most. An innocent child. And now the Sheriff had both.

As the hoods were placed round the captives necks, Robin silted an arrow into his bow. It was just like old times when they were defying the Sheriff. He felt a pulse of adventure and daring inside him.

"Robin, there's too many guards" Allen whispered frantically knowing by the look on the leaders face that he was going to do something reckless.

"Oh no, Master" Much groaned.

"Oh yes" grinned Robin. As the final drum roll sounded he shot one arrow then another towards the gallows. They meet there mark and John and the girl fell to the ground.

"Well come on then" Said Robin and Allen and Much followed knowing they were not going to enjoy this one.

They ran through the crowd and up onto the gallows.

"Robin Hood" The Sheriff yelled. "Guards, guards, get them, get THEM!

Robin helped John up and started giving out instructions. "John you look after the girl, Allen you too, get her out we'll follow"

John had the sense not to argue and disappeared into the crowd Allen following, as the guards began to encircle the Robin and Much.

"If we die, don't come running to me" said Much

Robin grinned at him and patted him on the back.

And Much grinned back. It was like being back in the Holy Lands fighting in the king's private guard.

It was just like old times

* * *

A/N: Like the chapter? i think it was a bit long.

Now listen up! i am not updating till i get at least one review. Is that too much to ask! i know it's bribery but oh well! You have been warned!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: Wow! i actually got three reviews for one chapter! thanx for the reviews from KatGirlMeow, RocMySox and DeathlyElagance, you rock as much as oranges! (thats alot by the way!)

sorry i have taken a bit longer to update, blame it on maths homework...and History, geography, R.M.S, english and tec homework too!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Robin looked around. Guards were surrounding them on all sides.

"Robin, what do we do?" said Much trying not to panic.

In response Robin raised his bow, but instead of pointing it at the guards he aimed it at a tower to the right of him. He could have a clear shot of it. Good.

"Much, I need rope" The leader spoke fast.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Much fumbled with the satchel at his side feverishly pulling out at an old length of rope which he always kept there; hence it was rather frayed at the ends.

"I suppose it will have to do" said Robin looking down uncertainly at the rope. But then quickly attacked it an arrow.

"Come on you blithering oafs! Kill them! Kill them!" the sheriff shouted.

As the guards surged towards the two outlaws Robin raised his bow. "Much, protect me" the leader ordered as the soldiers began to attack.

Robin closed one eye to get a better view of his target. The tower he was aiming at was along way away but still an easy target. If he got the position just right the arrow should hold……

"Yes!"

The arrow had hit a bullseye. Robin tugged it, hard, the rope attacked stayed strong. He ran to the post of the gallows and tied the rope securely to it.

Robin grinned, there escape route was fixed, phase one complete.

"Much, Come on!"

Much turned around to see his master climbing onto the rope.

"Master, are you sure that this is a good idea, it's too risky" He said

"A bit of danger never hurt anyone!" Much could tell that Robin was in one of his "daring" moods, so shaking his head he climbed onto the rope.

Allan and John raced down an alley way, John carrying the little girl they had rescued. Both of the sprinted to the horses they had tethered there.

Allan was already clambering onto his horse when John stopped him.

"Wait! We can't just leave Robin and Much behind. It's my fault they are in that situation! I'm going back." John said turning around to leave.

"Ey, what! You can't just go!"

"Why not?!" The bigger man challenged

Allan gestured to the girl in john's arms.

"I go back to Nottingham" John said in such a tone that it left Allan speechless. Without another word he placed the child in Allan's arms and was gone.

Allan looked down at the girl in his arms who was beginning to cry. All of a sudden he felt rather awkward; he wasn't used to this comforting stuff. He looked around. Well he certainly could not follow John; he supposed he would just have to wait.

Much swung dangerously on the rope, back and forth, back and forth. He was beginning to fell quite sick.

Things had been made slightly easier by the arrival of John. If it wasn't for him there rope would have been cut many times over

Robin was now at the top of the battlements breathing heavily after his "adventure".

"I told you it would work" Robin grinned down at his friend, who did not answer. Who was obviously spending all his energy putting one hand in front of the other.

But Robin's triumphant smile did not last long. Looking down towards the courtyard floor he could see John fighting. But it was not him he was concerned about.

Guy of Gisborne was standing at the bottom of the rope they had used, so far effectively, as there escape route. But it looked as if there, or rather Much's luck had just run out. Robin's enemy raised his sword into the air to bring it down on the rope.

"MUCH!" Robin shouted, hearing his own panic in his voice. He prayed silently in his head. He would not know how he would go on if Much died too. Marian and Much. The two people he loved most in the world, gone. He could not let that happen, he _would _not let that happen.

Much heard his friend's terrified scream and looked down. His eyes dilated with terror. Gisborne sneered up at him, a glint of triumph in his eyes.

From up on the battlements Robin saw Gisborne's sword descend in slow motion, the end of Much's life was a stroke away, but it seemed to take a lifetime. Which it was, his friend's life time.

He heard rather than saw the cut of the rope and then Much's scream seemed to drown out all other sound

Robin fell to his knees. His mind seemed to be working in fast-forward. Images flashed across his mind, of him and Much, the times they had had together, and some that he had no idea he had ever had. Of the times they would never have together, thought Robin trying hard not to let the tears escape from his eyes.

Much could not die. Much had always been there for Robin even if he had not realised it at the time. He had taken Much for granted. His friend had always there to help him in everything he did, and what had he given back in return? Nothing. He still treated his loyal friend like a servant, not as an equal. How could he have done that? And now Much was gone. And now tears of loss and guilt welled up in his eyes. How Robin longed for just two more words to say too his friend before he died…

"I'm sorry" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: Thanx for all the great reviews from KatGirlMeow, RocMySox and EmmaTolly

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Allan did not like waiting. It just didn't feel right. True, he was far more likely to get killed here, but he still not like the feeling of doing nothing.

As to make it worse he heard a cry from the direction of the courtyard where he knew his friends to be.

Behind him he heard the sound of running. Turning round he saw a dozen of Sir Guy of Gisbornes heading towards the battle scene. That did it, he had to go and help them.

But what to do with the child? Allan looked down at the little girl in his arms, she had fallen asleep, much to Allan's delight. He couldn't stand crying. Her tiny fingers curled around his thumb, as if it were her lifeline. He could not just leave her here.

Allan looked around himself, he knew no one in this part of Nottingham, who he could ask to look after the child. Before the Holy Land he would have gone to Marian or Edward for Help, or he would have gone to Locksley, to Dan and Luke Scarlet. But all these friends had either been killed, or had moved on.

Allan heard another cry, and this time he was sure it was Johns. He was really starting to panic now. In desperation he thought he thought of Thornton and Mary in Gisbornes house in Locksley. But surely he could not go there. But what other choice did he have? Anyway Gisborne would be fighting in the courtyard in the castle so would not be in Locksley.

It was reckless Allan knew but it seemed like his only option. Knowing this was a bad idea he climbed onto his horse with the child, and set off for Locksley.

* * *

Locksley wasn't far from Nottingham, so it seemed like no time at all before Allan arrived at Gisborne's manor. As he had hoped Thornton and his wife Mary were there. He was slightly nervous about going in, as they had both seen him there working for Gisborne. But nevertheless he walked in through the door.

The two of them turned to look at him, they certainly didn't look pleased to see him, but Allan had got used to the glares he got when ever they passed a villagers.

"How can I help you?" said Thornton politely but there was a note of cold in his voice.

Allan took a deep breath and then said, "Look, I need your help… and so does Robin," he added as an afterthought as Thornton was looking like he wouldn't help Allan over his dead body. "Robin's in trouble, in Nottingham, I have to go and help him but…" He indicated the child in his arms

Thornton looked down in surprise at in the girl Allan was holding. "Yes…yes of course" He replied looking rather flustered, gently lifting the child from the man.

Allan breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't think it would be this easy. "I'll come back for her" he promised already by the door. When Thornton did not answer he hurried out. He had never liked that man.

Clambering onto his horse Allan urged it on. He had wasted enough time already. If Robin or any of the others were dead he was blaming Thornton.

* * *

This time the journey to Nottingham the opposite to the one from it. It seemed to take forever. But he did eventually get there. He galloped in knocking down five guards as he did so; triumphant he turned the horse around.

But this feeling did not last long as an arrow embedded itself in his horse's flank. The horse reared sending Allan tumbling to the ground.

The guard who had shot the arrow raced over to his fallen prey. Allan tried to scramble up to avoid a blow from the guard's sword, but did not need to. John had run in front of him and in one quick movement the guard was lying on the floor.

"John, thanks…" Allan began but he was cut off by Robin's shout coming from high up on the battlements.

Both men turned to see a scene that no man would want to be in. Robin was on the battlements frantic and helpless while Much was falling, falling from a height that surely meant death.

Allan felt a plunging feeling as if it was he falling not Much. He could feel John tense beside him. Much was going to die.

But it seemed like someone else had other ideas. Just before Much hit the ground a dagger flew through the air, one a bit like Gisborne's but more ornate and slightly less curved.

It looked like the dagger was going to strike the falling man. But instead it lodged itself into the hood of Much's cape. There was a moment when it looked like the dagger wouldn't hold, but after a few seconds Much was daggling in midair. Safe.

Allan breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long as the sounds of battle were beginning to come back to him.

Much was alive, but if they did not escape soon they might as well be dead

* * *

A/N: You didn't think i would really kill Much did you? I'm not _that _mean! plez R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews guys! your roc as much as oranges!

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Robin was shaking all over. It seemed that the nightmare going on below him was blocked; instead he was subjected to the nightmare going on in his mind.

He did not know how he would go on with no Much beside him. In the past he had always wanted him to leave, when he was talking too much, worrying too much, and generally just getting in the way. But now things were different. Much was gone and Robin so wanted him to come back.

Robin felt a tear splash onto his open hand. He did not know how he could carry on without Much, he did not know how he would carry on fighting. But he had promised Marian……

He had promised Marian that he would keep fighting. But it was pointless, the Sheriff was winning, and the outlaws were tiring, losing the will to carry on. Robin shook his head feeling more tears trickle down his face. "I'm sorry my love, I _can't _carry, I _can't _keep fighting, I'm not as strong as you"

But he could fell Marian inside him, willing him to go on, pleading him, and Robin felt a surge of energy rise up, to destroy the Sheriff, to win England back for the king. But it wasn't the king he was fighting for anymore, it was revenge. For the things the Sheriff had done to destroy his life, the lives of his friends, his people, for England. 

Passionate rage built up inside him, he _would _get the rest of gang out of here alive. Whatever it took, he swore to himself, however many people he had to kill, to get them out alive……

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder. With new energy inside him he grabbed the man's hand, pulling himself upwards, at the same time drawing his sword, and putting it to his victim's throat, ready to kill any foe who might oppose him…..

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Allan said in a shocked but indigent voice.

"You could of killed me!"

Robin slowly let his sword drop to his side limply, breathing deeply. He needed to calm down.

"Come on Robin, do you want to get killed? John and Much are already out"

"Yer… _what_!"

"I said, "Do you want to get killed"" Allan replied looking scared and impatient. "Robin the guards will be here any minute!"

"No, no what did you say after that!"

"Robin"

"Allan!"

"Look, all I said was that John and Much are outside _waiting _for us! Now lets go, _please_!" Allan looked desperately around him, why was Robin being so difficult?

"Much is alive!" Robin asked, not daring to believe it.

Allan was frowning at Robin in confusion. "I'm not being funny mate, but that was you who through that dagger wasn't it?"

"Dagger? What?" Robin didn't understand this conversation at all, and by the look on Allan's face he was just as confused as he was.

"A dagger saved Much, caught onto his hood, I thought it was you"

Robin shook his head, deep in thought.

But his train of thought was soon broken, as he heard footsteps coming up one of the towers leading up to the battlements. Guards, and by the sound of their footsteps there was quite a few.

Allan lifted his arms up in an exasperated way, and by the look on his face Robin could see that it was blatantly telling him "I told you so…"

"This way" Robin said quickly.

The two men hurried along the battlements away from the on coming guards, but they were soon stopped in their tracks as more guards came spilling at from the tower in front of them.

"Now, what do we do?!" Allan shouted at Robin angrily.

Robin looked back to see the rope that he had climbed up still attached to the battlements.

"Back here, down the rope, come on!"

"Are you mental!" said Allan watching the rope swinging dangerously in the wind.

"Got any better ideas?"

Allan looked at the guards coming at them from both sides.

"Good point" he said, slowly climbing onto the robe, which swung ominously as he slowly descended towards the ground.

As soon as Allan was a good distance below him, he also clambered onto the rope, which was now creaking as it took the weight of two full grown men. But it held.

When Allan reached the bottom of the rope, he saw that the guards had reached the place were the rope was tied to. In desperation, he fitted an arrow in his bow, trying to shoot the guards above him. He shot the first arrow, hitting his target. But the second time he was not so lucky. The guard he missed cut the rope.

But Robin jumped away from the falling rope and onto a cart full of grain from Locksley that morning.

Allan breathed a sigh of relief, as Robin quickly clambered out of the cart unharmed.

They could both hear the Sheriff screaming at the guards to shot them, but by now they were sprinting across the courtyard towards the portcullis.

In no time at all they were out of the castle, and the only thing they could here was vaisey's shouting. Robin, ran to Much and hugged him. Much looked slightly confused, but happy.

"I will keep fighting" thought Robin. "I'll keep fighting, for England"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: Thanx to RocMySox and xxCCxx your all great! I really want it to be Marian who through the dagger, but i really can't think of a way, and it would mess up the rest of the story...I'm not giving anything away! but i hope you like this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"No! No! NO!" Gisborne watched as Robin and Allan sprinted across the courtyard, towards the rest of Robin's filthy gang of outlaws. Why did they always, _always_ escape?!

He had thought that for once today might go as planned, but Hood always seemed to be there to foil their every plan. He thought he was going to hang Allan. Hood was their. He thought that he had killed Robin's annoying sidekick from the Holylands. But Hood was their. And when he had Robin and Allan, cornered up their on the battlements, they had _escaped, _again!

Gisborne turned to go back to the castle, when around half a dozen guards came through the castle gates. Guy felt a flutter of unease in his stomach. He had sent around six men to guard the money on the way to the Holylands. Hood couldn't have got the money, he just _couldn't. _

Gisborne walked slowly up to one of the guards, the commander, and looked him in the eye. Yes, this was defiantly the squad of men he had sent with the money.

"Tell me…" said Gisborne making the manlook him in the eye, who was looking down at the ground uneasily. "Tell me that Hood didn't get the money" he breathed

The man stayed silent but the scared look on his face told him the answer.

Gisborne turned around furious. He was going to consult the Sheriff about this. Hood could not keep winning.

* * *

Gisborne stormed into the Sheriff's quarters without knocking. Vaisey looked up uninterested from his aviary, one of his small birds cupped in his hands. When the Sheriff did not comment on his entrance Guy spoke: 

"Hood got away, he escaped"

"He got away, what a surprise…a clue no. Hood always gets away…" the Sheriff said, angrily, but as he finished his sentence his face broke into an evil smile. "He got away, but that was only _plan one_, what about the money, the cart"

Gisborne took a deep breath. He was angry, but his anger would be no match to the Sheriffs.

"Hood got that too" he said quietly. He looked up at his master, but to his surprised he did not seem angry, not even mildly troubled. He seemed _happy_.

"Good, good… and the guards, they came back unharmed? They told you Robin Hood has got the money?"

"…yes…" said Gisborne, confused but all anger gone.

"My lord, what is going on?"

"Well, you see my full proof plan for catching our little Robin red breast, is almost complete. I knew that Hood would somehow manage to get hold of that money, no matter how many precautions I took to stop him. So I set a trap."

Gisborne was staring at the Sheriff. Could it be that they would finally catch Hood, if Vaisey's secret plan worked? "What trap," he breathed

"It's simple, simple but genius. One that Robin Hood used himself, even. Just fill the bottom of the chest of money with sand. Pull out the plug, and out comes a trail of sand a, leading us right to Hood's camp!" the Sheriff finished with an evil snigger.

Guy felt a thrill rise inside him. "When do we leave" he said excitedly.

"Nightfall, I would say. When our pray are asleep. Bring all the mercenaries, the castle guards, oh and your guards too Gisborne. We're not taking any chances, not since Hood has managed to escape all one hundred men. Off you go, prepare them for battle, or massacre, as it maybe" said Vaisey giving another mirthless laugh.

Gisborne turned and strode purposely out the door, a twisted smile upon his lips. Hood was finally going to get his comeuppance, for all the things he had done to him. Hood had destroyed his life, and now it was his turn to be destroyed. He would enjoy seeing his enemy plead for his life, and all his other useless so called outlaws.

"Beware Hood" Gisborne breathed, "Beware"

* * *

A/N: exciting? i'm not sure how i'm going to get the gang out of this one, it wasn't in the original story plan! so updation might be a little longer! but don't worry i'll just make it up as i go along! please review...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: thanx to all my reveiwers as always!

* * *

Chapter 11

Much heaved the chest full of money out from the clump of bushes were they had hidden it. Why was it was it always left for him to do everything? To do the cooking, the cleaning and all the other jobs that nobody else wanted to do.

The rest of the gang had gone to get that girl that Allan had left at Gisborne's manor with Thornton, and they wouldn't be back for ages.

He was really getting rather tired of it. Robin still treated him like a servant. And the annoying thing was that the rest of the gang treated him the same way too. Well mostly Allan thought Much, as little John hardly spoke anymore and Will and Djaq were in the Holy Lands. Much envied them. They got to be together in a huge house, with more than enough food, and they didn't have to worry about being chopped to pieces everyday.

Much longed for a life like that. To have food, to have his warm lodge at Bon-church…and to have Eve. After all this time, he still longed for her, and still believed that they could find each other again, even though Much had no idea where she had gone. Maybe after this was all over……

There he was it again, that sentence. One that he thought everyday, one he dreamt every night, one that all the gang wished for…but one none of them could force themselves to believe. They all knew they were fighting a losing battle now, even if they didn't show it. But still they kept going.

Much shook his head and pulled the heavy money chest behind him as he walked back to the camp. He was so absorbed in negative thoughts he did not see the trail of sand behind him……

* * *

It was dark when the rest of the gang arrived back at the camp. Much was stirring a rather lumpy looking stew when they stumbled inside.

"What took you so long?" Much asked slightly annoyed by their lateness. "I was going to come and look for you- I've been on my own for ages" He added trying to make the gang feel at least a bit of guilt.

"Oh, shut up Much, I'm hungry" sighed Allan

"What's up with you all of a sudden?!" Much shot back angrily

"Nothing really…" said Allan sarcastically flaring up at once. "…it's just the small fact that we spend everyday hoping we're not going to get chopped to by guards. Just that the sheriff is getting stronger everyday and we're getting weaker. Just that the black knights are taking over England and we're all going to die! But other than that, no, nothings wrong!"

There was a stunned silence after Allan's outbreak. They had all been thinking his words of course, but now they were said, they seemed more real.

"Sorry" Allan mumbled embarrassed

Robin shook his head and sat down in his usual spot in the camp. At least the day was over, he thought wearily.

* * *

Guy stood by his window, watching the sky darken. Normally he dreaded the night. Night meant dreams, which meant nightmares…which meant Marian.

But tonight would be different. Tonight they would find finally find Hood's camp. Finally after all these years…Gisborne could imagine it now, seeing Hood finished, beaten. He could almost revenge sweet in his mouth.

Looking out of the window, he could see around fifty guards, armed for battle- or macaque thought Gisborne with a twisted smile. The castle guards coupled with over one hundred mercenaries. His smile widened. It was time to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: thanx to all my reveiwers as always!

* * *

Chapter 12

Robin sat awake watching his friends sleep. For him sleep was out of the question. Allan's words still range in his head. The Sheriff was getting stronger and they were getting weaker.

Robin had deluded himself that they were gaining on the Sheriff. They had the entire contents of the castle strong room. But what was the point? The gang gave the money back to the people and then the Sheriff took it straight back from the people. They couldn't win.

"HOOD!"

Robin leapt up so fast it made him dizzy, and sprinted over to the door of the camp, unable to believe his ears.

Allan woke up from sleep with a yell at the sound of Guy of Gisborne's voice, and fell out of his bunk with a loud thud. Much too woke up at the sound of their enemy and scrambled clumsily out of bed, to Robin's side. John was already up, stick in hand.

Allan staggered up from the floor rubbing his head. "I'm not being funny, but wasn't that-,"

But his sentence was stopped short as Gisbornes voice range out again. "We've got you surrounded Hood, so don't bother trying any tricks. We've got over one hundred and fifty men here"

Robin could hear the triumph in Gisbornes voice. He looked round back at his gang. All were frightened and wide eyed, no longer sleepy and confused, although Much still looked confused.

"Do you think their bluffing" He whispered, pleading for Robin to say 'yes'. But the leader shook his head. He could tell from Gisbornes voice that he was telling the truth.

"That doesn't matter anyway" Robin replied. "What does is how they found the camp."

All eyes automatically turned to Allan. "What?!" Allan defended himself. "I didn't do anything, I swear" Robin turned away from Allan and continued to stare out of a small crack in the door, but Much and John didn't look convinced. "I didn't betray you! I'm with you now, not Gisborne!" They still weren't satisfied but turned away.

They could hear a low buzz of noise coming from outside. Hundreds of soldiers talking, waiting

"What do you think they want?" Much asked Robin, trying to keep calm. Robin turned to Much irritated.

"What do you think Much? They're here to kill us!"

"We're done for" whispered a very white Allan

"Well what do we do?!" Much was panicking, pacing up and down the camp.

""I don't know Much!" Robin's voice was loud and angry. "But I'll think of something, I'll think of a plan."

"No you won't" Allan spoke up now. "We are surrounded by one hundred and fifty mercenaries, all intent on killin' us, and you say you're going to think up a plan!"

"Yes, Allan. I will think of how to get out of here, and no one is going to die!" There was more determination in Robin's words than he actually felt. But he would make plan, he just needed to stay calm and think clearly.

"Oh Robin Ho-od…!" The Sheriff's sing-song voice broke Robin's train of thought. "…come out, come out where ever you are!"

"Come out Hood, or we'll come to you. We know were the entrance to your camp is, so theirs no point trying hide from us. We'll smash the door down!" Gisborne spoke now, his words flattening Robin's feeble and only plan, to hide.

"How do they know where the entrance is" John growled. Again all eyes turned to Allan.

"This is not fair!" Allan shouted in frustration.

"You tried to lead Gisborne to our camp before" Much pointed out.

"I wasn't actually going to take him there though!" Allan defended himself.

"Yer right" John growled under his breath.

"Shut up!" Robin shouted, "All of you please be quiet! We need to think of what to do." The gang all fell silent, thinking, concentrating.

"How about trying to stall them" John spoke up. "Something to stop them trying to break into our camp, for at least a while."

"Like black powder!" Much said excitedly, remembering the time when they were stuck in Nettlestone barn.

"I'm not being funny Much, chucking black powder out there, you'll burn the whole forest down!" Allan retorted. "Mind you, I suppose we would be burnt to death, instead of being hacked to death by mercenaries!" he added

The gang all fell quiet after that, desperately trying to think of a way to escape.

"There's only one way," Robin said finally. "We are going to have to go out there and fight."

There was a pause, then Much gave a nervous laugh, praying that Robin was just joking. "Master surely…" But the look on his master's face told him that Robin meant it.

"Is everyone with me?" Robin asked

"Yes" John said.

"I'm in too" Much agreed reluctantly.

Allan just shrugged which Robin took to be a yes.

"Well then, lets go" They stood up. Then the leader spoke again:

"and good luck."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: Thanx to xxCCxx and KatGirlMeow for reviewing!

Sorry i have been rather slow with updating, but here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 13

The sight that met Robin when they opened the door of the camp was enough to send anyone running straight back in. But he could not run, none of them could.

Hundreds of torches lit up the night, casting long shadows making the whole situation much more scary, illuminating guards and mercenaries alike- all heavily armed.

Robin could see Gisborne, his expression triumphant, after all this time, after all that had happened. Gisborne wasn't going to go easy on him. This wasn't going to be just a fight to the death. Robin could tell from Gisborne's face that what he had planned was much, much worse.

Behind Gisborne, a few paces behind, was the Sheriff. He looked just as triumphant as his right had man, and excited at the prospect of finally killing his enemy. Robin looked away sickened by the evil man.

"Robin Hood" Gisborne sneered the name, full of contempt. "Not such a hero now!"

Robin closed his eyes, trying desperately to find a way out the ring of men surrounding them. Maybe if Gisborne talked a bit longer then…but-

"I'll enjoy watching you die legendary Robin Hood" The tall dark man which Robin loathed so much, more than anyone, more than anyone could ever dream of, sneered again. "KILL THEM!"

And them the Chaos started. The front line of guards swarmed forward, still leaving a solid line of men behind them.

Robin was suddenly engulfed in the crowd, parrying blow after blow from all around him. He desperately tried to see where the rest of the gang were. To see if they were all right, but they were lost in the mass of men.

Robin let his concentration drop searching. Eyes scanning, ears pricked to hear if oe4 of the many screams and shouts belonged to a gang member. But it was impossible. He thought he had spotted John, but…

A searing pain shot across his shoulder. Robin fell to his knees clutching the wound in agony, feeling hot blood trickle down his back.

He looked up to see his attacker. Gisborne, with his sword pointed at Robin's throat, a twisted smile on his lips.

Robin shook his head to rid it of the fog now clouding his vision. He had to go on, he had to keep fighting.

In one fluid movement Robin was on his feet, and with one blow sent Gisborne flying backwards.

Robin took his chance and flung himself behind a nearby bush. The leader grimaced in pain at the effort. He clutched his shoulder again, trying not to cry out. The pain was all consuming. He felt dizzy, sick and weak, and realized that he was shaking. He had to get out of here; they all did, before it was too late.

Again Robin searched the sea of helmets for the gang. He could see Gisborne, obviously looking for him, and Robin knew he had little time before he would be spotted. He could see the Sheriff smiling evilly down on the scene, from up on a small hill away from the battle. But none of the gang.

Then he spotted John. He was furiously fighting ten mercenaries, but Robin could tell that he was tiring, and would soon fall. There were several cuts on his face and an arrow protruded from his right arm.

Tearing his eyes away from John, Robin began to search for Much and Allan, getting more and more frantic as he scanned the crowds.

Much! Robin just managed to see the top of his head. He too was fighting but barley. Much was worse off than John. Robin noticed that he was fighting with his left arm instead of his right, as his right hung limply by his side, a deep wound engraved in it, blood pulsing out. Much also had a wound to his face; a cut dangerously near his left eye. The flesh was torn apart so you could see bone underneath.

Robin looked away, disgusted. Disgusted by what the Sheriff had done to his friends. But what had happened to Allan?

For a brief moment Robin felt a flutter of hope that Allan had escaped, but looking at the tight ring of soldiers, it vanished, to be replaced by fear again…

So in great trepidation, Robin's eyes shifted from the sea of moving heads to the either motionless or twisting bodies on the ground.

He searched the numerous guards and slightly less mercenaries which lay there, until he found what he was looking for…

Allan lay face down, unmoving. A pool of blood surrounded him, his blood. His arm was bent back a way it shouldn't. And the skin was so pale, deathly pale.

Robin felt panic rise in his cheast, not wanting to believe what his eyes told him. He had made a promise to Allan, to all the gang that he would get them out of this…

And it happened again. Again a searing pain shot through his body, but this time the pain was emanating from his back. Robin fell to the ground screaming. He felt like he was on fire, his skin burnt, his head burnt.

Hot tears came to his eyes as he fought to control the un-controllable pain. Blackness threatened to envelop him as he tried to stay conscious.

Gisborne had found him again and surely he would kill him this time…but…

* * *

"STOP!" The Sheriff shouted a gleeful edge to his voice. The word echoed around the clearing and slowly the chaos died down.

Gisborne took his sword away from Hoods throat, with not too much regret. He could always kill him later

Guy felt elated. It had been better than he had imagined. Hood was broken, he was dead already. And as for the rest of the gang, well, he had seen Allan fall, and the other two weren't up for much.

He would take them back to the castle. A bit of torture, and then Robin Hood and the rest of his men would be dead.

* * *

A/N: Yes it is a cliffhanger! and now you are all going to have to wait until i update to see who dies and who doesn't !


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own Robin Hood

A/N: thanyou to my new reviewers marian0artemis0locksley, thepiemaker and aerrowlover! and to the ever faithful KatGirlMeow and xxCCxx!

Sorry that i have not updated for ages, i have been rather busy, hopefully next updation will be quicker!

* * *

Chapter 14

Robin watched the blurred outline of Gisborne walk away.

All around there was dizzying movement, and again Robin he had to fight for consciousness. He tried to make sense of what was happening, everything seemed in slow motion. He felt numb, confused. His head felt heavy. Blackness swirled around in it.

Robin struggled against it but it was too strong. It was intoxicating. He was drowning in blackness…drowning…

"Master!" Much's voice rang through the night, bringing Robin back to his senses. He resurfaced from the black sea, gasping.

The blackness spiraled away to the back of his mind, making everything much more sharp and clear. But with that came the pain. It came back so suddenly and so furiously, in fell back screaming again. As he writhed around on the ground his face came into contact with a hot liquid, blood. He realized felling sickened that this was his blood.

Then Robin found cool hands around him and heard Much's terrified voice. Just hearing his former manservant talking was a comfort to him, and he managed to struggle into a sitting position, gasping for breath.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Much repeated frantically.

"Yes" Robin replied softly, scared at how quiet his voice seemed to be. Much gave a half laugh, half sob of relief and flung himself onto his master hugging him tightly.

Robin gave a shout of pain as Much came into contact with his wounds. Much drew back in horror at what he had done.

"I'm…I'm sorry" He stammered.

Robin shook his head to indicate that it didn't matter.

He looked into the faces of Much and john and dread filled him again. One person was missing.

"Where's Allan?" Robin managed to croak, not wanting to know the answer. The two gang members exchanged glances, which could mean nothing good.

Robin staggered upright, swaying on the spot, wincing in pain. Black lights flashed before his eyes, but he fought them back.

He could see Allan clearly now, and Robin half ran half fell to his side.

The man before Robin did not move on inch and his leader touched him lightly on the arm.

Slowly Robin turned him onto his back, which he soon regretted.

From Allan's right shoulder down to his right hip, was a deep gash, blood oozing from it.

Robin closed his eyes to keep trying to keep himself from panicking.

Feverishly he fumbled for Allan's wrist, desperately willing for a pulse.

It took him a few seconds to work out the slow irregular, beat, proving that Allan was alive.

Robin sighed in relief, which was now flooding through his body.

He noticed John and Much were behind him, waiting anxiously.

"He's alive" Robin breathed and the other two members of the gang relaxed as well.

Then a long shadow cast over them all.

The Sheriff stood above them, smirking, then ordered some guards from behind him.

"We are taking you back to Nottingham" The Sheriff said in a gleeful childish voice. "It's far too uncomfortable out here, so we're going to make you very cozy in a nice dingy cell back at the castle!"

The sheriff made a motion to the guards, who bent down to drag the outlaws away, back to Nottingham castle…

* * *

A/N: sorry it is not very long, but i wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood

A/N: Thanx to the reveiwers: KatHirlMeow, DeathlyElegance, Aerrowlover and xxCee-Gisborne-Cullenxx

I am really sorry about not updating for about three months (oops!) i didn't realize it had been that long! i know that your mad at me, but i've written you a long chatper this time (well longer than the last one). I will understand if you don't leave a reveiw but pleeeassee leave one anyway!

so on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 15

One of the places Much hated most was the Dungeon of Nottingham castle. Unfortunately he seemed to be coming here much more frequently than he would have liked, and was where he was situated at this very moment. The dark gloomy place unnerved him. It was silent apart from the irregular drip of water and the distant screams of an unknown man.

Much sighed and looked around at the other outlaws in the cell with him. John was asleep. Allan was unconscious, and Robin was staring at the opposite wall. Great. Nothing to keep his mind off their fate.

The Sheriff had not told them what he was planning to do with them when they arrived at Nottingham. But he was hinting heavily on the, torture, humiliation then hanging aspect.

Much had no positive feelings left now. Hope had left long ago. He had always had hope. With Robin out there he had always felt safe and secure. But Robin wasn't out there he was in a jail cell with Much. There wasn't Marian anymore, or even Edward to get them out of their situation.

A creak and then a bang indicated the door leading to the dungeon had been opened. Much's heart began to beat faster as he stood up. Robin did the same, waking John as he did so, who stumbled blearily to his feet just to see the Sheriff and Gisborne coming towards them.

"Prisoners!" Vaisey exclaimed gleefully, smiling at the looks on the outlaws faces.

Robin was standing as close as possible to the two men. He was gripping the bars of the cell so tightly that his hands were turning white. Much took a scared look at his master's face. It was dangerous. He was sure Robin was going to do something stupid.

"Enjoying yourselves then," the Sheriff grinned bending down so he could look into Robin's livid face.

"Now, which one should we start torturing first then Gisborne? The sidekick from the holy lands, the big man, or the traitor down there" Vaisey said peering round Robin to look at Allan. "Yes, he'll do. We might as well finish what we stated. Gisborne."

Gisborne smirked as he took out a ring of keys from his pocket. The jail door clicked and then swung open.

He made a motion towards Allan, but Robin stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way Hood. Your traitorous friend's already dead." Guy sneered. Robin did not move a muscle and then spoke right into Marian's Killer's face. "I don't think so Gisborne,"

Guy made to take a step forward, but was thrown backwards as a fist flew out of nowhere. A huge clang resounded around the dungeon as he hit the cell wall.

Robin was upon him in an instant punching every inch of his enemy's body that he could find. "You've -already killed a defenseless -woman, you -think -that I'm -going to let you near -any of these men…" he managed to gasp though bursts of anger.

"Guards! Guards!" The sheriff was screaming above all the chaos. The jailer was lurking nearby not wanting to get to close to the fight.

"Come on you blithering idiot, stop them! Stop them! Vaisey yelled at him. "Your meant to be torturing Hood! Not Hood torturing my right hand man!"

The jailer scuttled forward just as a dozen or so guards came running into the dungeon swords drawn.

As Robin was dragged backwards he abandoned his fists and started kicking Gisborne for all he was worth.

"Take him to be tortured" The sheriff pointed at Robin. "And do something with him." He added, kicking the groaning man on the floor.

Much realized what was happening to Robin and lunged forwards trying to stop the guards who were taking his master out of sight. This did not prove very effective and he was thrown backwards from a punch from Vaisey.

The jailer came forward and locked the door to the prison. And the Sheriff came up to the bars to taught the outlaws for the last time.

"Don't look so disappointed," he said grinning at Much. "You'll get your turn soon enough. And don't worry about your little leader, he'll be back soon, even if you don't recognize him." And with that he left them.

"What are we going to do!?" Much whirled around to John. "If we don't get out soon we'll all be tortured and then we don't even have a chance to escape, and then the Sheriff will hang us and we'll all be dead and there won't be any Robin Hood any more or anything!" Much was getting hysterical now.

"Much you need to calm down." John tried to sooth him.

"Calm down! Robin being tortured! We've got to do something!"

John was about to reply when they both heard a groan from the corner of the cell.

Allan tried to make sense of his surroundings. So far he had worked out it was dark and cold, but that was about it. It hurt too much to think, and why think when it was so comfortable to slip into the darkness surrounding him.

But he knew there was a reason for not taking the easy option. Something had happened, or was happening. Something bad. Only a few minutes ago he had heard distant shouting. He tried to move about, hoping that some of his situation might revel itself this way.

A sharp dagger like pain ripped through his torso making him groan. Now he remembered. Scenes of the battle in the forest flashed before his eyes. He screwed up his mind, trying to remember what had happened after that. None came. He must have passed out at that point.

So this dark, cold place he was in at the moment could only mean one thing. Yep, Nottingham dungeon alright, whopee.

He could no longer hear voices like before and so almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He shrank away from the person not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"Do you think he's conscious?" The voice wafted towards Allan more clearly than before. Much. He sighed. "Friend" was questionable but he was certainly no foe.

"He's very pale" Much commented.

"Well he's lost a lot of blood" John's voice came to him now.

"I bet he is conscious" Much spoke again, "he just doesn't want any attention so he isn't tortured."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Allan croaked indignantly. Damn it! He had not meant to say that out loud.

"You are awake! I knew it!" Much cried triumphantly.

The man on the floor groaned and covered his head as Much's shout echoed around in it. A flit of concern crossed the former servant's face. The more he looked at Allan the worse he seemed to get. His face was drawn out, with dark shadows under his eyes and numerous bruises and small cuts seemed more vivid against the pale skin.

"You look awful" Much said.

"I'm not being funny, Much, but if you'd just been slashed by a manic mercenary you wouldn't look to good yourself." As he said it Allan felt his voice getting stronger. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but the moment he moved his body a spasm of pain shot through him as if he had been stabbed again.

He gave a cry of pain and fell back against the wall of dungeon as every part of him screamed in agony. The blackness in his head which he thought had disappeared was now swirling in front of his eyes. He could no longer see John or Much as he struggled to stay conscious.

He felt strong hands grip him as he writhed on the floor, and a voice came to him over the chaos going on inside him.

"Allan, keep breathing, deep breaths, come on now." He followed the instructions gasping in lung falls of air.

Slowly but surely the blackness in front of him started to drift back to where it came from, and the pain began to ebb away, leaving him shaking uncontrollably.

"We need to get him out of here" John muttered

A/N: updating will be quicker now i've got into the swing of things. Promise!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood

A/N: Thanx to the reveiwers: KatGirlMeow, Aerrowlover, xxCee-Gisborne-Cullenxx and Arem

Well at least this chapter came quicker than the last! and it's longer too, longest yet i should think. aren't you lucky ! well you can show your gratitude by pressing the reveiw button at the bottom!

on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 16

Anger still reverberated round Robin's body. His hands itched to punch someone. His legs tensed, reading to kick. His mind was clear and sharp for a fight...

But it looked like he was going to have to wait a while before he could take his anger out on Gisborne or the sheriff- the problem being that- he was tied up, being tortured and that it was the jailer torturing him instead of the men he wanted……..

He doubled over in pain as a fist punched into his stomach. He managed not to make a sound and keep a calm face- he was not going to give anyone the satisfaction. Robin could tell the jailer was getting frustrated at his lack of reaction to the numerous punches placed upon him. Good.

The jailer was about to place one of his heavy boots in a very uncomfortable place when he scuttled back into the shadows of the chamber. The sheriff had just walked into the room.

"Ah, our little Robin red breast!" he exclaimed gleefully. Robin noticed that Gisborne was not skulking behind him as usual. He must be in a bed somewhere to beaten to move the leader the thought with grim satisfaction.

"Not a hero anymore are we hood" The sheriff was obviously taunting Robin, and Robin could easily guess the sort of sentences that were about to come out. But he would not let them get to him- he had to use this time to think up a plan to get them all out of this place…

"No- when you're up on that platform with a noose around your neck, maybe the peasants will finally realize that you're not the hero they thought you were- getting your men to do the dirty work for you. Even your leper friend Marian did a better job than you."

This hit Robin harder than he expected. He was about to retort back with the worst insult he could think of, but stopped himself before he could spit out the words. It would do him no good- and if he stayed silent it would infuriate the Sheriff more.

"Think of the poor people. Their only hope finally beaten, they depended on you- and you let them down. What will they do without you?"

Images of all his friends in the villages flashed in front of Robin's mind. They had nothing except what he and the gang gave them. They could not survive.

"You know this could have ended so differently" Vaisey continued "You could have had lands, property, money, power" Robin could imagine Gisborne saying these exact words to Allan.

"You could have led a life of comfort- a nice hot fire, a warm bed, and of course you would be able to share all this with Lady Marian." This brought a lump to the leader's throat but he kept his concentration.

Vaisey could tell that this approach was not working well on his victim, so he tried a different tack-

"You're going to die unloved hood" he started "Your men who call themselves part of your gang- they don't care about you. Two of them have abandoned you already, one of them- that you trusted- betrayed you- stabbed you in the back. The big mans only sticking by you for glory- so his pathetic little family would think he was a hero. And as for your little mulch- all he wants is his Bonnchurch you promised him. Food and warmth is all he cares about. None of them love you."

The Sheriff suppressed a snigger as he saw the affects of his words sink in to the outlaw. "Well look on the bright side," he added "It won't matter so much when you watch them hang tomorrow"

"SHUT UP" Robin exploded "JUST SHUT UP" the anger inside him that he'd been so long trying to control, burst out of him. It felt good to finally yell at the man he hated so much.

"Ooh Robin- have I hit a nerve here?" Vaisey grinned. "We'll hang them one by them shall we. That way you'll be able to see each of there faces as they die."

"Don't you dare" Robin snarled through his teeth. "I'm not going to let you hang any of my men. You'll have to kill me first."

"No, no, that wasn't the plan" the sheriff sang, "I was thinking of starting with the boy Allan first actually

"I said you are not going to hang any of my men!" Robin hissed

The sheriff walked right up to Robin until they were nose to nose. "You're not going to hang any of my men" he mimicked "You are tied up, and your "men" are locked in a cell. So how do you propose to save them then, hmm? You can't" he whispered

"Jailer, carry on, and don't bother to keep the noise, I want to hear his screams from my room." The sheriff began to walk out of the dungeon, "Oh, by the way, the hanging is at noon tomorrow, that gives you twelve and a half hours to live, thought you might want to know. Well I've got to get to bed, big day tomorrow" and with that he turned and left.

The dungeon door was open long enough for Robin to here the Sheriff's mirthless laugh echoing around the stone walls.

* * *

Much had no idea how long he had been standing, gripping the cell bars, listening to his master's screams. He had long given up shouting for him- it did no good and it made his throat sore, they had not had any water since they were at the camp and that seemed like years ago.

He was only half aware of what was going on behind him. John had been trying to comfort Allan- it wasn't working and Much thought it better to stay out the way, knowing he would make things worse.

Then he wasn't aware of any talking. Time passed. Occasionally Much caught snippets of conversations and odd words that stood out- like "Robin". But otherwise he was immersed in the haunted screams flooding his mind.

* * *

John's face was full of concern as he bent over Allan to check if he was still unconscious. The man lay bare-chested on the dungeon floor- they had tried for over half an hour to get his top off, and it wasn't till Much had threatened to rip it off- had Allan finally given in and yanked it over his head without uttering a sound.

It had done him a lot of good. The blood had finally stopped and a scab was slowly forming over the wound.

But other than that Allan's situation had gone from bad to worse. His temperature had steadily gone up, and the colour in his had steadily gone down.

After a while he had slipped into unconsciousness- just before the screaming started

John slumped against the dungeon wall exhausted- he guessed it was around one o clock in the morning. His gaze flickered up to Much who was still standing in the same position as he had an hour ago. He didn't know how he was doing it. It was all John could do just to keep his eyes open.

A whimper came from beside him. Allan was crying in his sleep. "Allan," John gently whispered. At the sound of his name, the man seemed to awaken. He sobbed again.

"Allan- its ok," John tried to calm him- even though he knew his words were meaningless.

Allan realized his surroundings and discordantly wiped the tears from his eyes. John guessed that if there was any colour left in his cheeks Allan would have been blushing.

"Sorry" he mumbled embarrassed. John didn't answer- he was too tired.

Another cry of pain reverberated down the dungeon. Allan looked around him wildly. "Robin" he croaked, seeing the leader gone from the cell.

He saw Much glance at him, then look away quickly, back to staring out the cell bars.

Allan looked at John beside him – he was asleep. Allan desperately wanted to flop down and sleep – he was in too much pain, and even if he did sleep the pain never went away.

He almost jumped out of his skin, so did Much, as a door slammed open. John jolted out of sleep.

And then Robin was thrown into the dungeon. It scared Allan to see his leader broken on the floor.

* * *

Robin shook on the cold floor- feeling his warm blood under his fingers. He felt hands touching him, and Much's frantic calling reached his ears.

Gathering all his energy he pushed himself up until he was sitting against a wall. The movement left him gasping for breath.

"Robin," Much gasped.

"What have they done to you" John growled

"I'm fine" Robin lied. It was easier that way.

"I'm not being funny mate, but you don't look it" Allan tried to chuckle but it didn't come out right.

Robin tried to smile but it didn't come out right. The Sheriff last words still rang out in his head. They were to hang tomorrow. He had no idea how he was going to tell the gang.

"Lads…" he began, but Much cut across,

"Robin, look at you, you need sleep, you've got to save your strength."

For what, thought Robin bitterly

"Much, let me speak" the leader tried again. This time Much did not interrupt, sensing that Robin had something important to say.

"I've got something to tell you," he could not force out the words, he did not know what to say.

"What?" Much was getting slightly hysterical

"I… I mean…we"

"Tell us, Robin" John ordered

Robin struggled with himself, wishing desperately that he did not have to tell them. He would have been glad if the Sheriff had told them. He realized that this was probably the Sheriff's plan- to have to tell his men that they were going to die. Just to make Robin suffer a little more. As if he wasn't suffering enough.

"The hangings at dawn tomorrow" he breathed. It was all he could manage. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cell wall, unable to face the reaction.

"I'm sorry"

Robin lifted his head to look at then. They had not moved an inch from the position they had been in before, except there expressions had changed.

"We're going to die" Allan whispered. It was not a question, but a statement.

Much turned to Robin and hugged him. The leader could feel his friend's body shaking beneath his arms. Robin felt tears coming to his eyes too.

Slowly Robin pulled away from Much, so he could look at all three men in the dungeon.

"Lads, I know it's all going to end tomorrow, but we are not going to die in vain- think of all the things we've achieved, think of all the lives we've saved. Think of what we've done for England, for King Richard."

"And now we're going to die for him" John said softly. Robin nodded slowly.

Allan snorted making everyone turn towards him. "Well I'm not being funny" he said "but I'm not too happy to be dying for a man who doesn't care for his people"

"Allan the kings fighting for our Holy lands" Much put in.

"The Holy lands" Allan scoffed "What the hell do I care about the damned holy lands. His people are dying, Much, and he doesn't care. He leaves us to do the dirty work. And when we turn up to tell him we've had enough and we want him to come home. What does he do? The bastard doesn't listen to a word we say and orders us to be executed!"

"That was a mistake- the sheriff spun him a story" Robin interjected

"Yer, a story told to him by a Saracen. And then you come along and tell him your story. The king believes his enemy not you. What's that all about? I thought you were meant to be one of the people the king trusted most?"

"I am Allan, but the sheriff…"

"No, you don't get it do you, Robin" Allan was shouting now. "That man doesn't care about you or any of us. It's his fault we're all here. If he'd just stayed it England, instead of going on his damned crusade , we'd still have homes to live in, we wouldn't have to spend all our lives hiding in the shadows, we wouldn't have to worry about being killed each bloody day"

Allan was choking the words out through tears now,

"We wouldn't have to freeze to death in the winter, we wouldn't have to have the living daylights beaten out of us every second. We'd all still have families, my brother wouldn't be dead!"

There was stunned silence apart from Allan's ragged breathing. The man had sank to the floor with his head in his hands.

Robin slid awkwardly to his side- his cuts and bruises throbbed as he moved.

"Allan, I know the king has done wrong, he made the same mistake as I did- going to war in the first place. But if your not dying for the king, then for England. Her people owe you their lives many times over my friend,"

Allan looked up and gave Robin a fleeting smile which disappeared as soon as it had come.

"and lads, don't forget," Robin said

"We are Robin Hood"

* * *

A/N: how are they going to escape from this one you say? find out in the next chapter!

and the reveiw button is just down there


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood

A/N: Thanx to the reveiwers: xxCee-Cullen-Gisborne, AerrowLover and Scarlett's Baby-- Love you lots ;)

Yes this chapter took ages but i promise you it's a goodun!

Just warning you it's coming to the end of the story- maybe a few more chapters after this!

read on......................

* * *

Chapter 17

Robin blinked at the bright sunlight as he and the gang were led out to the gallows. He felt like he hadn't seen the sun in days. In the dungeon it felt like eternal night.

The cool breeze outside felt heavenly against his hot skin and he could smell the sweet scent of flowers. The birds could be heard in the trees and the trees themselves seemed to be singing too.

Robin had never really appreciated the beauty of the world. It seemed ironic that he noticed all these things when he was about to die.

He wondered if Marian had appreciated just how beautiful Sherwood was. He hoped she had. How he wished he could have just one more day with her out in the sunshine, everything so peaceful.

Walking to the gallows Robin realized how much he had taken for granted. Now every breath was a precious as diamonds, each second was a second less. His heart beat seemed to be counting down and it was reaching zero.

He looked at faces- faces he recognized, some he didn't, some he would never be able to know, some that he knew and loved….and the men being dragged behind him.

Robin avoided meeting his gang's gaze afraid that he would not be able to keep walking. He was only moving now by thinking about each step he took, keeping his mind occupied.

He felt Much stumble into him as one of the guards shoved him forward from behind. Robin thought his legs were going to give in but he managed to keep going. The lump in his throat got bigger so much it began to hurt. But everything hurt.

They'd reached the gallows and were lead up the steps onto that dreaded platform. Robin noticed there was only one noose and immediately felt sick.

It was even harder to avoid the gang's gaze now. He felt them looking at him- trying to catch his gaze, maybe in the hope that they would find some reassurance there, that this was all just a trick and that Robin had soon ingenious plan to get them all out of here. That thought made Robin even guiltier, the thought that it was his fault that they were all about to die.

"Robin" Much whispered in a quaking voice. Robin tried his hardest not to cry, not to let tears escape him. "Robin, please speak to me" Much sobbed desperately.

The leader could not take it any longer, hearing the pain in his friend's voice, he could not ignore him. He turned round to face his friends.

Much was terrified, tears streamed down his cheeks in frustration and fear. John too had tears welling up in his eyes, but somehow he seemed calmer than everyone else. Allan was the opposite, it seemed he had not quite grasped the idea that his life was about to end. He was so young Robin thought- barley a man and he had got roped into this mess. He didn't deserve this, none of them did.

Robin did not trust his voice and hoped that a hand on Much's shoulder would speak for him. Much sobbed again and hugged him. Robin hugged back trying to tell Much without words how much he meant to him. He wouldn't have got this far without him.

Robin turned to John who gave him a smile which felt like the bigger man was reassuring him rather than the other way round. Then Allan- Robin felt like he had to say something to him, but before he could open his mouth the trickster spoke first.

"Robin, you know I'm really sorry" He blurted out.

"For what?" Robin was so taken a back all the painful feelings seemed to vanish for a second.

"everything" Allan continued "betraying you and all that, I'm an idiot, I know that, but I'm sorry and I just wanted you to know….." he trailed off

"Allan of course I know that and I've forgiven you completely" Robin smiled.

"People of Nottingham" The sheriff's voice made all the outlaws look up, they had forgotten where they were.

"Here was have, as you all know the "legendary" Robin hood and of course his "merry men"" The short man grinned at the shocked looks on the peasants faces.

"Robin hood, finally beaten- yes I'm sure you were all thinking your little hero was unbeatable hmm? Well you can think again" The sheriff was thoroughly enjoying the power he had over the terrified crowd.

"Well, I suppose I better get on with this legal stuff, then" Vaisey muttered to a smirking Gisborne as he practically waltzed up to the gallows where the helpless outlaws were standing.

"Here, today, on the 3rd of September in the year of our lord 1193 blah de blah de blah, we are hear to witness the hanging of these men as punishment for there severe crimes against Nottingham and Good King Richard himself. Robin Earl of Huntingdon from Locksley, John little from Locksley, Allan a Dale from Rockdale…."

"At least they got the village right this time Allan" Much whispered and Allan tried to smile

"…and Much from Bonn church. They will be hanged from a rope until dead" The sheriff sniggered at the last words.

"Right then who shall we start with first, how about the big man, yes John Little."

A number of guards began to drag John away but Robin had other ideas. He kicked and struggled against the guards.

But it was John who stopped him. "Robin" he said gently, "You can't prevent this forever, its better if it happens now"

John was led up onto scaffold and the hood was put on his head.

Robin felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

How could he have let this happen?

How could he have risked the lives of others without a thought of the consequences?

How could he….?

How could……

John could not die. He was the strongest. The bravest…

….there had to be something he could do……

"On the 3rd of September John little will hang from a rope until dead…."

…..there was always something…..

"…may God take pity on this man and forgive him of his sins….."

…..please, something, anything….

"… and may his sole rest in heaven…"

…something…someone….please…..

Robin heard the sound of the drums starting off slowly, then getting faster and faster, and Robin's heart beat faster and faster in time with the drums, faster and faster, faster and faster………..

…someone…

"STOP"

A strong voice broke from the edge of the crowd and Will Scarlet walked out of the throng of people with his bow pointing straight at the Sheriffs face.

Robin felt a numb shock wash through his body and for a moment he forgot to breath.

"Don't- move-an-inch" Will's voice was strong with anger as he spat the words out

"Guards!" The Sheriff yelled annoyed that his fun had been stopped.

"NO- if they come anywhere near us, then God help me, I swear I will kill you"

Vaisey laughed a cruel laugh. "Oh, don't pretend, your just like Robin, you won't kill me"

"Are you willing to test that?!" Will shot back fiercely

"hmm, no, but I have a better idea…"

And with that the Sheriff kicked the stole from underneath John.

"NO!"

Will lunged forward but a dozen guards blocked his way…..

* * *

Robin had just recovered from his first shock. "JOHN!" he screamed.

He lashed out at the guards either side of him, taking both out at once. Grabbing the keys from one of the guards he unlocked the iron rings binding him and unsheathed the mans sword.

Robin ran into the chaos. It seemed that every step he took he got further away from John instead of closing. Panic was rising in his chest. Come on he thought frantically keep going, come on, almost there…….

Yes! Robin managed to break through the guards and up onto the platform. One swipe of his sword was all it did to cut the rope and John stumbled to the ground with a thud.

Robin laughed out loud with relief as warmth surged back into his body and the numbness faded away.

Quickly he began to untie the rope around John's head and ripped the hood off. The man beneath it did not stir.

"John?" Robin asked feeling slightly scared. Surly it hadn't taken that long to get to him.

"John?" Robin shook the man gently a first and then more rigorously, the panic rose up inside him. Why wouldn't he wake up? He couldn't be…

"John, please wake up" he shoved him, but the cold body would not move.

No, no, NO" Robin would not believe it, this was not happening, it was not true, it was all just a dream, a bad dream he would wake up at any moment now.

"JOHN" he screamed the name as it would awaken him.

The other outlaws turned their head, Will, Much , Allan….

Robin felt someone tugging at him, "Master, move please" Much sobbed. "Master, we can't stay, we have to leave…we have to leave him..."

"no" the leader growled softly

"Robin"

"Not until they've paid for what they've done! Not until I've made each of them suffer!"

"No, Robin you'll get yourself killed and then…." Much trailed off into sobs.

"Robin" This time it was not Much calling his name. Will's terrified voice came to him.

Robin frantically scanned the crowds for him until he found him. Will was supporting Allan while trying to fight off a whole crowd guards…

What the hell was he thinking staying here another second- they had to get out of there before it was too late for all of them- he could not take another death…

Robin leaped forward slashing at the Sheriff's men with cold hearted vengeance.

"Robin" Will yelled again "Robin- Djaqs outside with the horses, we've got to go!"

The leader carried on killing until the rest of the gang was outside the gates.

Yanking his sword out of the last guard he made a final cut on the rope to shut the portcullis and Ran…

He ran from John…

He ran from the man who had risked everything for him…

He ran from the strongest, bravest man in Sherwood…

He ran from his friend…

He cried as he ran

* * *

A/N: I know what you are going to write in the reveiws- so i'll write it for you--- YES I AM EVIL!!!! XD

but that dosn't mean you don't have to reveiw...


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood

O.k **after** this it's the last chapter- and this time i **mean **it is the last chapter! so the stories coming to an end.........

sorry this took quite along time- but it's quite along chapter- so it adds up!

A/N: Thanx to the reveiwers: Heihachi-Katayama, Bowandarrow8i8, Arem and AerrowLover - i love you all- lots!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Everything seemed a dream to Robin. Everything seemed slow and unreal. He could not feel, he could not hear apart from the blood pulsing through his head.

It seemed to take him an age to run from Nottingham castle towards the gore's that were their escape route. He didn't notice the gang mounted on their steeds as he climbed onto his own.

His mind was so numb with shock that he did not even take in Djaq who he had not seen since the Holy lands. He did not speak as he spurred his horse into a gallop leading him and the rest of the gang out of Nottingham and towards the thick mass of trees that was Sherwood Forest.

With the camp no longer a secret he had no idea where they were going to go.

* * *

Will's hands were shaking as he held the rains of his horse tight. He checked that Allan was safe on the back of it- then galloped off after Robin.

His mind was racing with confusion and fear and shock and loss. The feelings overwhelming him. Since he got back to England things seemed to get worse and worse. When they were back in Will's home country they had gone straight to the camp- only to find it open and empty.

Will suppressed a shudder as he remembered the fear in his heart at the sight of his camp open and destroyed and no sign of his friends.

And then in the villages when they had asked desperately around the villages to see if anyone knew where the gang was, only to find they were to hang that afternoon.

Will refused to think of what would have happened if he and Djaq had got back to England a day later. But the panic he felt as he thought he was going to be too late to save his friends. But he was too late to save one of them.

Maybe if he and Djaq had just gone back with the rest of the gang in the holy lands then none of this might have happened. The camp would still be intact, the gang would never have been captured, Allan never injured, Robin never tortured…and John would still be alive.

Why could have not just gone back with the gang? Why did he have to abandon them? Why did he leave them to suffer?

A cry of pain came from behind him as the house stumbled and slammed into Will's back. Will grabbed his arm to steady him.

Allan was in a bad condition, he could tell. He was too cold, too pale. But what scared him the most was the look Djaq had given him when she first saw him. It was the same look she had given Marian when she was dying in the cave two years ago. Allan could not die too.

They had just reached the edge of the forest. "Robin where..." Will began.

"Back to camp" the leader immediately replied.

"But…"

"We find anything of use left there, then we move on" Robin deliberately did not say where and Will knew better than to ask. All he wanted now was to get back to camp so he could be sure that Allan was going to be okay. Then he did not know what.

Sooner than he expected they were riding up the familiar slop towards the camp. Will dismounted quickly and then helped Allan off the horse and then proceeded towards the camp. But Allan spoke.

"Will." His voice was so quiet that it made Will want to cry.

"Yer" He replied his throat dry.

"I've missed you" The trickster said.

Will gave a half laugh and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you too mate" He laughed shakily.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" Allan whispered unable to talk any louder.

"So did I" Will muttered.

The two best friends broke away from each other, looking at one another as if they could not really believe the other one was there. Then Allan broke the silence by grinning.

"I'm not being funny mate, but all that Sun in the Holy Land- you've come back with a great tan"

Will grinned sheepishly too as they both began to walk towards the camp.

"Well I've got to say, Will, it's good to have you back" The shorter man spoke again. Will smiled to himself. Allan could not be that badly hurt, he was certainly back to his old talkative self that was for sure.

"- I mean imagine being stuck with a suicidal leader, an outrageous cook and…" Allan broke off short leaving an uncomfortable silence.

Robin, Djaq and Much were already busying themselves when the two men walked through the door of the camp or more "the hole in the wall where the door used to be."

When Djaq saw they had entered she hurried towards them. Allan's heart was beating abnormally fast as she came closer. He noted that she had changed since he had last seen her. Her hair was longer and glossier, she seemed much more feminine. He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Allan, it's good to see you again" She smiled, a genuine smile, and it looked like she meant it, but it was also twisted with a sadness, from the grief of John's death. Allan yearned to put his arms around her and comfort her, to hold her close, to tell her that everything was okay. But that was not his place, it was Will's.

"Allan what happened to you, you look like death warmed up" She sighed shaking her head as it she was talking to a little boy who'd just fallen over in the mud.

"Oh, you know me" Allan grinned "Just doing the usual, fearlessly taking on a hundred guards at the same time- the daily routine."

Djaq laughed, the sound made Allan mind race.

"Seriously though, I need to take a look at those injuries" She said frowning.

"I don't know what you're worrying about- I'm fine now" Allan said but started taking his top off.

Both Will and Djaq gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the jagged wound that spread across most of the man's torso.

"Allan" Djaq breathed pale faced. "What do you mean there's nothing to worry about- this could kill you! If this gets infected…" She nodded at the scar on Allan's chest.

"But…it's not infected is it?" Allan said an edge of panic in his voice.

"No" the woman agreed. "Not yet" she added "But, I'm going to have to clean it up to make sure it stays that way…"

"Fair enough" the trickster shrugged.

"…But as the bloods already dried" Djaq continued. "Allan- I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the wound open again."

Both Allan and Will winced at the words.

"Oh come on Djaq- there's got to be another way." Allan pleaded, but the look that the Saracen gave him told otherwise.

"Right, I'm going to see if there are any clean instruments in this camp." Djaq said standing up.

"What- wait- your going to do it now?!" Allan exclaimed.

"Now's as good as any time" Djaq called back

Allan slumped back against the camp wall, defeated and the place lased into silence. Robin and Much were both hurriedly stuffing anything of worth into bags and boxes. Allan could see the tears in both of their eyes.

Djaq returned much too quickly for the tricksters liking with a clean knife, cloth, water and needle and tread.

"Will, I'll need you to hold him down." She said. Will nodded and went to stand behind Allan.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"no" Allan replied bluntly but Djaq was already holding the knife poised to cut …

"Djaq, Allan, Will" Robin's voice shouted angrily from the entrance to the camp. "What are you doing? We need to find a place to make a new camp before it gets dark"

"Oh, what a shame!" said Allan happily making to stand up but Djaq held him firm.

"Robin, we can't go yet, Allan needs medical attention" Djaq protested. The leader strode quickly over to the three of them.

"We really need to move on- the sheriff and his men could turn up at any minute" He said quietly.

"Yes, I appreciate that" the Saracen spoke "But this cut could be fatal if we don't do something about it immediately."

"Djaq- don't you get it?" Robin shot back, stating to get angry. "If we don't leave now..."

"No- Robin- don't you get it" Will interrupted Robin glaring at him. "If we don't do this now, Allan will die- and I am not going to let that happen whatever you say."

The two of them stood there glaring at each other. Then Robin flew up his hands.

"Fine!"

"What?" Will said taken by surprise.

"I said fine" Robin repeated. "If you want to stay here- you do that, because of course you're not going to listen to me- because you obviously think that I'm not good enough to be your leader. So you stay at the camp- see how you cope without me!"

With that Robin turned on his heel and stormed out of the camp.

"Robin! Where are you going?!" Allan shouted after him. The leader did not reply.

Djaq sighed shaking her head.

"What was that all about?" Will said in shock.

"Wasn't it obvious?!" Djaq exclaimed . The two men looked at her blankly so she carried on.

"Robin's blaming himself for Joh-…for John's death. As he's the leader he's making it his responsibility"

Allan shook his head sadly "Poor guy"

Will and Djaq nodded their agreement

"Right- to business" Djaq said returning herself to the present. Allan looked around him desperately, but there was nothing else to prevent the inevitable.

He turned to face Djaq who gave him a questioning look.

"Just do it" he muttered.

* * *

Robin ran though the forest scanning the trees as he went. He could hear Much's panting and knew that he was a fair was behind him but did not slow down for him. Running seemed to help- it made you concentrate, so your mind could not wonder onto unwanted things.

"Master" Much called breathlessly "Slow down!"

Robin slowed to a jog but did not stop running.

"Robin- stop it!" Much shouted again.

"Stop what?!" Robin snapped back at him.

Much looked slightly scared at the words he was about to say but decided to say them anyway. "Look, Robin, I know you think it's your fault for…for what happened today but it's not so…so" Much trailed off from the look that his master was giving him.

"You think that I'm to blame for John's death- I know you do – you all do!" Robin ended quietly.

"Robin, I just said!" Much protested.

"Why would you say it if you didn't already have the thought that I was to blame in your head." Robin shot back.

"Robin, your not making any sense!" Much cried

"Maybe to a man like you it may seem like it" The leader said.

"What's that meant to mean?" Much shouted back as defiantly as he could.

Robin shook his head angrily and carried on running. Much felt tears prick his eyes as he jogged loyally after his master. He carried on running for what seemed like hour until Robin finally stopped in a spot which Much recognized as a place they had used as a make shift camp in the old days when will hadn't made their permanent camp.

"We'll camp here for a few days until Will can make a new place for us" said Robin without looking at Much. "Much go and fetch Will, Allan and Djaq"

"Right" Much sighed wearily. He wasn't too happy about running all the way back to the camp.

"Hurry up" Robin snapped. Much jumped and quickened his pace trying very hard not to cry as he strode away from his master.

* * *

Allan felt a searing pain grip him as the knife cut through his skin. Everything was consumed in hot burning fire.

Blackness swirled around him. He tried to get a hold of something solid, to hold him firm, but everything kept slipping away from him.

He was only vaguely aware that he was screaming.

"Allan, Allan!" As if from a distance he heard Djaq's frantic calling. He wanted to shout back to her but did not know how.

"Allan, come on, come back to me!" Djaq's desperate calling was louder this time. I'm trying Djaq, I'm trying, he tried to tell her without words.

"no" He could tell Djaq was crying now.

"NO, Allan please" Her words were even closer now, he could almost feel her.

Come on he willed himself. Come on, you can do it… COME ON…

Allan gasped in lungfulls of air, light blinded him. He felt a cold breeze on his face. His eyes snapped open. He saw Djaq. He saw the tears of panic in her eyes now rapidly turning into tears of relief. He realized he had tears in his own eyes. His whole body was shaking.

He tried to move but spasms of pain gripped him and he fell back against the wall, gasping, trying hard not to cry out.

"Allan, I'm so sorry" Djaq's voice cracked with emotion.

Allan shook his head to indicate it didn't matter. He was slowly regaining strength with every breath of air he took.

"I shouldn't have done that just yet" she carried on, "I should of known you weren't strong enough for it yet"

"thanks" Allan muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what was I thinking, I could have killed!" Djaq was getting herself more and more worked up. "What am I doing?! I need to sow this cut up" She hurried wiping tears from her eyes.

Seconds later she had got them prepared. "Allan…"

"Djaq, I said it doesn't matter" Allan cut though her hoping that she would not notice the hint of pain in his voice.

Djaq nodded and began sowing. Allan gritted his teeth trying his hardest not to cry until Djaq finally announced she was finished. The man let out a sigh of relief as the painful ordeal was over.

"OI! You three!" Much's voice floated towards them.

"Looks like we have to go" Will said heaving himself from his sitting position, then went to help Djaq up who was still shaking slightly and looked close to tears. Will brought her into a hug. "It's okay" he whispered.

"What's been happening here" Much gasped as he finally made it into the camp and surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Nothing- everything's fine now." Will cut in trying to cover up.

"Allan!" Much said in shock.

"I'm fine" Allan muttered weakly.

"No your not you're covered in blood" Much objected.

"Djaq had to cut the wound open again" Will filled in hurriedly. Much made a face.

Allan grabbed his top and began putting it shakily in.

"Robin wants you, he's found a new place for a camp" Much said speaking to Will and Djaq- and then more to Allan- "and we really ought to hurry you know because Robin's in a really bad mood ."

"All right, I'm coming." Came Allan's muffled voice from the inside of his top, then finally yanking it over his head.

"Right, let's go" said Much looking rather panicky. The four of then set off up the slope to their new destination.

Will watched Allan go. He could tell that each step was causing his friend pain. Will so desperately wanted to help him, if he could he would gladly take some of the pain for himself. But all he could do was stand and watch helplessly as his friend suffered.

* * *

In no time at all they appeared at the new camp. Robin had already set up some things in the camp, and looked up at them form unrolling some blankets. His eyes lingered for a second longer on Allan. He certainly did not look happy Will noted.

They came into the middle of the clearing and stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to do with themselves. Eventually Much went off to help Robin unpack the few things they had left and Djaq followed him.

Allan went and sat down on an upturned basket and Will followed suite protectively of the man next to him. Shortly afterwards Robin went and sat down opposite the two men.

His eyes never left Allan's and Allan began shifting around uncomfortably.

A loud crash came from the other side of the camp as Much knocked a box of their belongings over. Much flew up his hands in exasperation. "Oh this is stupid!" he exploded. "Why did we even have to move camp?! It's not fair" He moaned. "I mean how did Gisborne find out about the camp in the first place?" He asked desperately.

"Yes- how?" Robin spoke quietly his eyes still fixed on Allan.

The gang all fell silent at his words. Nothing moved. The air was full of scared anticipation.

"How did Gisborne find out about the camp?" The leader spoke so softly it could have been wiped away by the wind but the gang caught every word as it was as clear as crystal.

He stood up slowly and began to walk step by step towards them.

"How-did-Gisborne-find out about the camp?" He repeated more to himself than anyone else. It was a rhetorical question but he was staring straight at Allan.

Allan looked around him trying to find a way to escape Robin's gaze.

"He could not have found it by himself- he's not that clever…"

With every word Robin was saying he was getting closer and closer towards Allan.

"…it's unlikely we were followed so that means…"

He came to stop standing over the young trickster, then crouched down so he could look him right in the face.

"So that means" he repeated

"Someone must have told him where the camp was" He whispered.

Allan froze.

The whole world seemed to have stopped. No one dared to breath too loudly, even the birds in the trees seemed to have stopped singing.

"So Allan?" Robin questioned.

"Robin- I didn't" Allan breathed.

Robin raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't" Allan protested. "I swore to you that I would never to anything like that again."

"-and is that promise still intact?"

"Yes!" The trickster insisted.

"Really?" Robin said sarcastically. "Then how do you explain how Gisborne found the camp?" He said his voice getting louder.

Allan shook his head.

"Well" The leader pressed.

"I don't know" Allan muttered.

"Well I do" Robin said. "You told out enemies where our hideout was" The shorter man was about to protest but Robin carried on:

"You can't deny it Allan- you're the only one that's been in the castle alone. All the evidence points on way- towards you" He finished.

"Robin, I'm telling you I didn't- I'd never do anything like that!" Allan pleaded.

Robin stood up.

"Of course you wouldn't" He said his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Of course you would never dream of anything like betraying your friends, lying to them, cheating them, deceiving them!"

"So that's what you think of me then" Said Allan standing up too. "It's nice to know you don't trust me- I've trusted you for years, but when something goes wrong, who can we blame? Oh Allan! Because it must be him- because he's more disloyal, more slack, more lazy, more untrustworthy. I've tried Robin, I've tried so hard to stay on track, to work hard- but it's just never good enough for you. I'm never good enough for you!" Allan yelled out his leader.

In an instant Robin had him by the throat.

"Is that meant to be an excuse?!" Robin shouted.

"I told you, I don't need an excuse because I didn't do it!" Allan shouted back.

Robin unsheathed his sword and the smaller man stumbled back in alarm, until he felt the rough bark of a tree against his back.

Robin walked slowly and deliberately towards the shaking man and placed the cold edge of his sword on the man's neck.

"I told you, Allan, that if you were ever to betray me again- I would kill you." Robin whispered.

Allan stared up at him in wide eyed terror, shaking his head frantically, unable to get any words out as Robin pressed the sword harder against his neck.

"You told Gisborne where our camp was- therefore you are responsible for John's death- therefore I have to kill you." The leader breathed through gritted teeth.

"Robin- please- I didn't" Allan managed to choke out desperately.

"This time you've gone too far Allan." Robin said raising his sword.

Allan scrod up his eyes and waited for the pain.

But none came.

Tentatively he opened his eyes.

Will was standing in between Allan and Robin, his arms spread wide.

"Will, move out the way!" Robin ordered.

"I'm not going to let you kill him." Will said simply.

"Will it's his fault that John is dead!" Robin shouted at him.

"But that doesn't give you a right to kill him" Will persisted.

"Will, I have to kill him!" Robin cried felling tears coming to his eyes.

"No you don't Robin, there's no need for another death." Will said persuasively.

"He can't live!" Robin yelled, "If he does he'll just keep on betraying us!"

"No he won't." Will said firmly, "I'll make sure of that." He said glancing sideways at Allan. "Robin- don't kill him."

The two men stared at each other for a long time.

Then Robin muttered, "Move out the way, Will."

"no"

"I'm not going to kill- I just want to talk to him."

"You promise you're not going to harm him?" Will asked curiously.

"Will, I give you my word." Robin stated.

The carpenter reluctantly moved out the way, leaving Robin free to walk towards Allan.

The man was still shaking.

"Is it true that you didn't betray us?" Robin asked softly.

Allan nodded too scared to speak.

"Do you swear this is not a lie?"

"I- I swear" Allan said shakily.

Robin hung his head. "I believe you" He said, "I'm sorry I accused you- Your right- I was just looking for someone to blame it on. When actually it's my fault- It's all my fault." He ended his voice shaking with emotion.

"It's not your fault" Will said putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's the sheriffs and Gisbornes- I hate them- I hate them both" He muttered "And I'm going to make them pay for what they've done "he said darkly.

Robin nodded. "Don't worry, we will" the leader agreed, "but first we have to say goodbye to little John."

* * *

Next chapter means last chapter!

by the way i'm warning you it might take some time before the next chapter comes as it's going to be a long one!

please everyone who reads this please reveiw! and i don't mind if you say bad things about it- just as long as it is constructive critisim that will hopefully improve my writing!

REVEIW!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Discalimer- i obviously do not own Robin Hood!

A/N: - Thank you to the people who reveiwed chapter 18- Heihachi-Katayama, HighPriestessOfTheDreamWorld, AerrowLover

Okay people this is the **last chapter** so enjoy it! Sorry it took so long to update but its here and it is very long! I hope it makes up for the long time you've waited and matchs you're expectations!

please reveiw as this is the last chapter and i want as many reviews as i can get!

This chapter is dedicated to AerrowLover for all your support and your amazing reveiws which really made me happy and gave me the confidence to write this story! Thank you!

Here it is- the last chapter....

* * *

Chapter 19

It was dark and the night was cold. A fire was lit in the centre of the glade which now resembled some what of a makeshift camp. The outlaws stood around it still and silent, their shadows dancing in the firelight.

They didn't speak- it seemed like everything had already been said. They just stood there, feeling the emptiness inside, feeling the grief that was gnawing out their insides, feeling the pain of everything that had happened that day; trying to fight back unwanted memories, trying to fight back unwanted tears, trying not to break down on the floor, trying to will themselves to go on, trying to keep their emotions from overflowing- the grief, the loss, the sadness, the pain, the hurt, the anger, the rage; and all the time trying to delude themselves that their story was going to have a happy ending.

So they stood there, trying to sort out all their feeling in their lives.

The night dragged on and one by one the outlaws slowly felt the circle, towards various sheltered places with blankets clutched in their hands- although it was unlikely that any of them would get to sleep that night.

Djaq walked away from the fire and came to slump down next to Allan. The man was staring into the flames of the stuttering fire and did not seem to register that she was there.

Djaq sighed and tried to sink away from the forest and it's bitter cold night. She closed her eyes but abruptly opened them as terrifying images of the day flooded before her. She sat there for hours, trying to drop off- but trying hard not to think of anything. Then Allan surprised her by speaking:

"Why did you come back?" he asked quietly, still looking at the fire.

He question caught Djaq off guards, with all the events today she had completely forgotten about their return. "Well we…oh!"

Djaq gasped in shock.

"Djaq- what's the matter!?" Allan scrambled over to her- panicking.

The rest of the gang were snapped out of their thoughts to look over at the two of them.

"The Holy lands! The king! The war!" Djaq gasped out.

"Djaq, what's wrong? You're not making any sense!" Allan pleaded. Will and Much hurried over but Robin did not move from his place by the fire.

"Djaq?" Will asked tentatively. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and then Will's eyes grew wide too as realization dawned on him.

"I'd completely forgotten" he whispered.

"Forgotten what!?" Much said in frustration.

"Will, Djaq, what is going on?" Allan asked.

Will stood up too agitated to keep still and began pacing back and forth. "Do you want to know why we left the Holy lands and came back to England?" Will began.

"Yes of course we do!" Much said annoyed at not knowing what was happening.

"It's a rhetorical question, Much" Allan muttered.

Will ignored them both and carried on. "King Richard had already taken over a number of small Saracen villages and had lead a number of attacks on some of the bigger towns. It was only a matter of time before they tried to take Jerusalem."

Robin lifted his head from his hands to listen to the carpenter's story.

"We both knew that at some point one of the sides had to win and that would mean grave danger for one of us- but we still stayed where we were. Once King Richard had defeated and claimed one of the main cities- Saladin was gettingdesperate- he ordered all able men that were not guarding the towns to attack the king's camp. Only two returned out of the five hundred." Will spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Yuti and Ali were the only survivors- Yuti is Basam's nephew and the two of them came and stayed at his house for a while and told us everything that had happened: They had caught King Richard's men by surprise which gave them the advantage, which did not last long. It was five hundred against two thousand- they were massacred on the spot- Yuti, Ali and another man named Kain where the last three standing.

The king ordered his men to stop. HE had seen how bravely they had fought and orded for their lives to be spared. He also sent them back with a message- his last request for peace, and if it was refused then he could no longer show any of Saladin's people mercy. That was the time when we were the closest to leaving. We had decided and agreed and packed for the journey, but we couldn't quite bring ourselves to go- not with Djaq's people in jeprerdy.

So Yuti, Ali and Kain made their most difficult journey home. Kain was badly injured and soon could no longer walk and the other men were forced to carry him. They had no supplies- no food or water and as they had not reached Jerusalem by nightfall they were forced to sleep out in the open under the stars. The night was freezing and they huddled together to keep warm.

When the morning came Kain was dead. The two other men buried him and then carried on for Jerusalem. They reached it by mid-afternoon, tired, thirsty, hungry and wounded. They then went straight to Saladin and relayed King Richard's message. When Saladin heard it, and what had happened he grew furious and immediately refused the peace negotiation."

"I'm not surprised; King Richard just slaughtered all Sala-whatsits men and then's askin' for peace- can't make up his mind can he?" Allan interrupted the story making everyone jump as they had been so intent on Will's story.

"What happened after that" Much pressed.

"Nothing for a long time." Will answered. "The fighting seemed to have lulled. There were only minor outbreaks from time to time but other than that, everything was quiet. We thought if it just kept on like that then maybe it was possible for finally- peace. But we should have known it was too good to be true. It was only the eye before the storm"

"What does that mean?" Much whispered.

"It means there was worse to come- much worse" Will added softly. "It was a Sunday, June the 20th. Just an ordinary day we thought- but how wrong we were. The first signs we heard of was troop movement, King Richard's troops, towards Jerusalem."

All eyes were staring, wide up at Will, even Robin's. The carpenter took a deep breath and carried on in a whisper.

"There were so many of them, they were biding their time, getting stronger, preparing. There were over three thousand of them, over three thousand of them coming to attack Jerusalem."

Allan felt Djaq shudder beside him and he unconsciously put an arm around her, drawing her close. She did not resist, feeling the need for comfort. Allan felt her soft body against his, feeling her smooth warm skin. She was so beautiful. Will's voice began speaking again and the spell was broken- forcing Allan back to reality. Djaq could never be his and never would be.

"They surrounded the city, there was never really a fight, Saladin had no more to give. King Richard had taken Jerusalem before the night had fallen. His men went into all the houses, searching for those who were in close league with Saladin and taking those who were. Then they got to our house. Seeing that I was English they took both me and Djaq to King Richard. We explained that we had both been with Robin Hood, he told us to go back to England and to take a message with us." Will looked around at the amazed outlaws, Robin among them.

"What message?" Much breathed.

Will unable to help himself, smiled- a real smile.

"That England has won the war." He said "and…the king's coming home."

"WHAT!" Much exploded "He's coming back here, to England!?"

Will nodded.

"Well- that's amazing! It's everything we've ever dreamed of!" Much grinned.

"He's coming back." Allan repeated trying hard to make sense of the words.

"When is he arriving?!" the former manservant asked enthusiastically.

"Well he…" Will began but then had to break off short as he realized he did not know the answer himself.

"Will, the letter!" Djaq said excitedly taking everyone by surprise.

"The let-? The letter!" Will said reaching hurriedly into the pocket of his trousers, searching, until he finally pulled out a rather crumpled piece of paper.

"Just before we left the Holy lands," Will explained as he tried to straighten out the parchment. "the king wrote a letter and instructed us to take it back to England and at no cost let it fall in to the wrong hands."

"What does it say? Much asked.

"I haven't read it, it isn't addressed to me…Robin" Will turned to the leader and held the letter out to him.

Robin looked up in surprise. He got up slowly and walked over to Will to take the piece of paper with his name on it. With shaking fingers he broke the King's seal and unfolded the parchment.

Robin's eyes scanned across the page and then got faster and faster as the words that jumped out at him made his eyes open wider. His mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Well, what does it say them?!" Allan demanded.

"He's mad…" Robin breathed shaking his head.

"I'm not being funny Robin, but none of us know what you're on about." Allan said.

Robin looked up at his men who were all looking expectantly up at him. He took a deep breath. " Will said that King Richard was coming back to England-" he started.

"What, you mean he's not coming home?!" Much panicked.

"Let me finish Much." The leader cut him off. "Yes, the king is not coming back to England… he's already in England."

The outlaw's mouths dropped open.

"And if my calculations are correct he should have fought against Prince John's entire army yesterday evening." Robin finished dryly.

"WHAT!" Allan shouted so loud he made Djaq jump beside him. "Prince John? How did that coward find out that the King was coming back to England?"

"He found out because King Richard sent him a letter telling him." Robin said through gritted teeth.

Everyone around him suddenly looked confused until he explained: "The king wanted to eliminate his enemies as quickly as possible. He knew Prince John would turn up for a fight. But what was he thinking taking on an entire army!?" The leader shock his head in despair.

"I'm not being funny, but Mr Lionheart can't stand a chance against an army that big- it surrounded the whole of Nottingham." Allan said remembering.

"But that means King Richard could be dead." Djaq said in a scared voice.

"We'll find out soon enough" Robin said quietly.

"How?" Will asked.

Robin looked around at all his friend's faces, seeing their emotions on their faces: the pain, the fear, the anger, the frustration, and in each of them, however small it was- there was hope. There was always hope.

"In his letter the King also wrote something else" Robin spoke. "He said what he would do after he had dealt with his brother."

Robin smiled.

"He said- no- he promised…"

Robin breathed.

"He promised he'd come to Nottingham."

* * *

"He's coming to Nottingham?" Much repeated dumfounded.

Robin nodded

"That's if he's not dead." Allan put in earning himself an annoyed look from everyone.

"Well this is great, this is fantastic, this is…" Much said getting more and more excited. "This is everything we've dreamed of. When the King gets here the Sheriff and Gisborne will be out, we'll be in. Robin can go back to Locksley and I can have my Bonn Church…" Much finished wistfully.

Allan muttered something angry at Much's words which nobody else heard.

"When will the king get here?" Will wondered aloud.

"Well he could already be here." Robin replied. "Although that's unlikely- maybe tomorrow, or the day after."

"I'm not being funny" Allan cut in, "but what about the sheriff's mercenaries. The king's gotta fight all of them when he gets here."

All the gang's faces fell at Allan's words. The king would not be able to fight another battle. That is if he had even won the first…

"We'll have to find the king and warn him of the danger before he reaches Nottingham." Robin stated, recovering fast. "Tomorrow morning we'll head up the North Road and meet King Richard as he travels through Sherwood. But now we all need to get some sleep."

Much suppressed a yawn at Robin's words and muttered under his breath, "Tomorrow morning? It practically is tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Allan unwillingly opened his eyes and daylight streamed into them.

He groaned.

How long had he actually been asleep for? It could not have been more than two hours.

He tried to move but his stiff body resisted. His head ached, his arms ached, his legs ached- in short everything ached.

So what was the point in getting up, Allan a Dale smiled to himself closing his eyes.

"Come on Allan, get up!" Robin's irritated voice cam from nearby.

"Is Much up?" Allan asked. He always asked that question when he wanted to stay in bed. If Much wasn't up then he saw no need why he should be.

"I am actually." Said Much's annoyed voice.

"So you need to move." Robin ordered. "We're leaving to find the King soon."

Allan pulled the covers over his head with no intention of following his leader's orders, until another question popped into his head.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

Robin sighed shaking his head, half annoyed, half amused.

"We're skipping breakfast" Much said reluctantly. It sounded like he did not like the idea of it himself one little bit.

"What! Why?" Allan grumbled.

"We want to set off for the North Road as soon as possible" Djaq's voice now floated into the conversation.

Skipping breakfast?

What was the point of living if he wasn't even allowed the simple pleasure of eating? Allan scowled under the blankets.

He was just beginning to drift off back into sleep when he felt a sharp kick in his side.

"ow!" Allan moaned.

"I did tell you to get up" came Robin's voice form above him, evidently trying to hide the laughter in it.

"Yer, very funny," the trickster muttered pushing himself up into a sitting position only to hit his head on a sticky out bit of a tree.

"oww!" He swore again.

This was not turning out to be a very good morning.

Bleary eyed, Allan stumbled out of bed, still massaging his stomach. Robin didn't have to kick him that hard!

He walked over to where the rest of the gang were- who were all making last minute arrangements before they left the camp.

"Oh- you're up them?" Robin asked innocently still grinning as Allan drew near.

"Like you wouldn't know!" Allan shot back. He really wasn't in the mood for Robin's jokes.

"Come on then you lot," the leader called "lets go find King Richard shall we?"

The five of them set off through the trees towards the North Road. Allan trudged along slowly at the back of the group. The lack of sleep was really beginning to get to him now, that combined with the lack of food it was hard enough putting one foot in front of the other.

To his annoyance Much slowed down to walk beside him, obviously unable to keep up the pace himself.

"We're going to find the King, can you believe it?!" Much gasped excitedly.

Allan did not respond. He didn't want to hear what Much was saying. But he could easily tell what he was going to say next. The same thing he had been going on about every bloody second since he'd heard the King was coming to Nottingham. Allan could even count down the seconds until Much said those exact same words again. Three, two, one- and cue…

"And then when the King comes home, I can have my lodge, my Bonn Church." Much said wistfully.

There it was again. Bonn Church. Bonn Church this, Bonn Church that, when I'm in Bonn Church…Where are you going to go? Oh! I'm going to live in Bonn Church. Just shut up about Bonn Church!

"Where are you going to go when the King comes back Allan?" Much asked.

Allan laughed a harsh laugh. Much was so predictable.

"Oh, you know, I'll go live in my own manor, with my servant and all that." Allan lied off handedly- but even Much wasn't stupid enough to believe him- no one was, because it was impossible. He'd never owned anything in his life and he never would.

Much laughed at Allan's words and Allan felt rage boil up inside him, that he hated to admit- jealously.

"…Seriously though," Much said recovering. "Where are you going to go?"

Where was he going to go? He didn't know the answer to that himself. IT was alright for the others: Robin had Locksley, Much had Bonn Church and Will and Djaq had each other.

He was left with nothing, that was always the way, but nobody seemed to care. He was just so sick of having nothing. That was one of the reasons that he had betrayed the gang but no one seemed to understand that.

He was left with nothing and there was Much, Mr. I'm-going-to-live-in-a-mansion Much.

Every time he talked about it, it felt to Allan like he was saying- I've got everything I've ever wanted, so I don't care if you have nothing. I don't care if you have no where to go. I don't care if you're stuck in life. I don't care if you don't know what to do because it's not my problem- because when your left out in the dark and the cold at night, I'll be in the warm with my feet by the fire, because when you're hungry, I'll be full, because when-

"Allan- I said where are you going to go?" Much cut though Allan's thoughts like a knife bringing him back to reality- but this was reality he realized with a jolt- and today even his thoughts could be put into affect. That frightened him.

"Allan?"

Much wasn't going to let this drop. Well then- he might as well tell it to him straight. Let Much into his reality- to show him that his wasn't as perfect as his own.

"Where am I going to go, Much?" Allan said looking straight ahead. "Well most likely I'm going to end up on the streets- and that's if I'm lucky- that's if the King doesn't feel like executing me again. And I guess if he doesn't pardon me as an outlaw then there's always the forest. But don't worry about that, Much, you have your nice warm lodge, but spare me a thought once in a while."

Allan kicked a stone angrily, still refusing to make eye contact with Much.

"Don't be ridiculous" the blond man said in shock. "The king will pardon you- and you must have somewhere to go!"

No nowhere.

Allan didn't answer.

"Oh, come on?!" Much said disbelieving. "No where!?"

Welcome to my world Much.

"What about family?" Much suggested.

Allan froze.

It seemed as if all of his insides had done a backward summersault.

Family…

A wave of fresh nightmares flooded through him, freezing him from the inside.

Childhood memories, events that haunted his dreams rushed back to him with such force that he physically stumbled back.

He'd forced himself to forget those times, so when they came back to him they hit him- hard.

He didn't do family. Family meant more hurt and pain and he'd already had more of his fair share of that.

"Are you alright?" Much asked looking worried.

Allan swallowed, forcing down the lump in his throat and pushed himself to start walking again.

"Yer" he muttered. "I just don't want to talk about it." He added gruffly.

"Why?" Much said curiously

Interfering idiot.

"Much- what did I just say!?" Allan glared at him.

"Okay-sorry- I was just interested." Much defended himself.

Allan frowned at the ground.

He had never told any of the gang about his life before he became an outlaw- he hand never told anyone for that matter.

And suddenly he felt this strong urge to tell someone, anyone, anyone who would listen.

He just needed someone who he could confide in.

Who would understand.

As the saying went- a problem shared is a problem halved. But at the moment he only had Much to share it with.

But he had to tell someone…

"I can't go back to my family because my dad abandoned us, my sister was killed, my brother was hanged and my mother chucked me out of the house the second I turned sixteen."

Allan stumbled over the words as if they didn't want to come out of his mouth. It didn't seem right say them.

Much gaped at Allan disbelieving.

The shock was so plain on his face it would have been funny- but it wasn't.

"Why are you telling me this?" Much said amazed.

Allan shrugged; he didn't want to answer Much's question.

"…What happened to your family?" Much asked tentatively; not expecting an answer.

Allan took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be difficult, but he couldn't hide from his past forever…

"Well- you know I lived in Rochdale. We were just an ordinary family. The times weren't hard, my dad had a good job as a blacksmith, there was money and we had a roof over our heads- just an ordinary family. That is- on the outside- that's how my dad wanted up to be seen." Allan spat.

"On the inside it was hell. My dad was feared all around the village for his violent, drunken nature- which was taken out on me most of the time. He seemed to enjoy that- causing me pain.

He hit my mother too. She just let him. That made me angry. She didn't fight back. I kept on asking her to leave him- to get away from his tempers and rages. But she wouldn't. She would always say "-but he's your father" or "what would we do with out him?"- excuses. I realize now that she was too scared too run away from him.

So I had to live with him and I couldn't escape him. Until Tom was born. My dad seemed to hate Tom more than me- if that were possible. From an early age it turned out that Tom was going to be his favorite punch bag.

But I didn't do anything to help him. I couldn't do anything to help him. Night after night I'd watch my dad take all his anger out on Tom- my brother. I'd hear Tom's screaming and crying. I'd see him sobbing in pain on the floor, and I'd hear myself yelling at dad to stop. But he wouldn't. It was like my pleading was urging him on.

All I could do was watch until it was over. And when it was finally over I knew that it would just be repeated the next night.

I just couldn't take it. I couldn't sleep at night for all the nightmares, and when I screamed myself awake the nightmares wouldn't go away because they were real. I couldn't go on like that."

Allan's voice shook as tears sprang to his eyes. He blinked them away furiously and wiped the ones that had escaped away with a shaking hand.

He realized that he had stopped walking. Emotions were shooting through every inch of his body like wildfire; making it ach with long lost feelings.

He didn't trust his voice, but his story wasn't over yet…

"But then Laura cam along and everything was okay again." He smiled remembering.

"Laura was my little sister. She was what kept me going. She was just so happy. She saw good in everyone, me, even dad. And my dad adored her too. He even stopped hitting Tom, me and mum- or that is when she was around. He couldn't change his ways completely.

So everything was okay – good even…until that day." Allan stopped, his tone changing rapidly, his face hard, his mouth just a thin line across it.

"That day when my father came back from the pub early, too early, slightly drunk, to have dinner with us rather than stay up all night drinking with his mates. It felt strange seeing him at the table with the rest of us- it didn't feel right. I should have taken that as the first warning sign.

But everything was going fine- until Laura picked the wrong topic to talk about." Allan's mouth was dry. He just had to keep talking- don't stop- just keep talking.

"She'd seen my dad with this slut from the pub a few days ago. She'd asked me what he was doing with her. I told her never to mention what she'd seen to anyone- especially day. But she didn't understand, she was only six. And then she brought it up with not only dad, but mum, the whole family there to listen. He went mental."

Fear strung through Allan's voice like a long drawn out chord, and Much saw a long lost fear begin to unfold and grow in the man's eyes.

"I'd never seen him so angry before" Allan whispered. "Never- never with me or with Tom- it was pure hate- he'd never looked at Laura like that before. He just sat there staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Then he went for her. He lunged at her across the table- everything was sent flying. I yelled at her to run but she didn't stand a chance."

Allan's voice chocked off. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he carried on.

"He was hitting her, she was screaming, mum was crying, I tried to stop him, but he just shoved me back as if I wasn't even there."

The tears were falling freely down Allan's face now- the salty tears streaking his cheeks red.

"He kept hitting her, he wouldn't stop, I screamed, I pleaded at him to leave her- but it wasn't until Laura's own screaming had died down to a low whimpering did he finally let go of her.

Then he looked up at me, his eyes wild and insane. He lifted up his left arm and forced me to look straight into his face.

A manic grim slowly spread across it as he picked up a knife which lay next to him with his free hand.

He held it right in front of my eyes…then plunged it downwards.

Laura's scream pierced the night and all the while I was made to look into his eyes- to watch them contract with pleasure as he felt hot blood surge over his hand.

He smile widened as he saw the tears flowing down my face.

He let go of the knife and held up his hand.

I watched as Laura's blood trickled down it onto the floor in a steady drip.

He gave me one last look, then let me go, watching as I fell sobbing in a crumpled heap at his feet.

He gave us all a contempted glance- then left the house.

We never saw him again."

* * *

Much stood there, staring al Allan in shock.

How could any father be so cruel, so evil to their son? He had never really known his father- but he had at least known that his father had loved him.

But Allan's father- he could barley be described as a human being.

Much looked at the shaking man next to him as if he had never seen him before.

Then he did something he had never done before- he hugged Allan.

Allan seemed just as surprised as Much was himself at this gesture of friendship.

The two of them stood there- Much letting Allan cry into his shoulder- holding him.

The man's body was racked with chocking sobs and Much felt tears prick his eyes too.

He waited until Allan had cried all he could, then gently pulled away.

Allan's eyes were red and bloodshot as he wiped the moisture out of them.

"We really need to catch up with the rest of the gang" Much said softly.

Allan nodded "Yer- right" he muttered his voice horse.

The two of them regarded each other once more then set off slowly along the North Road- an uncomfortable silence enveloping them.

"I'm sure your dad did love you deep down" Much said trying to brighten up the situation.

Allan snorted. "He didn't give a toss about me. He probably wouldn't notice if I was alive one morning and dead the next. He didn't love anyone. He was just a heartless, twofaced, cowardly traitor" he growled trying very hard not to let his anger take over him.

"Sounds like someone I know" Much grinned lightening the conversation- or so he thought.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Allan had stopped walking.

He stood there, his frame ridged, his hands curled into fists, his face a mask of anger.

"Allan what-?" Much asked in confusion.

"Don't you dare ever again say, or suggest that I am anything like my father- cause I'm nothing like him- you understand?!" Allan said fiercely.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Much protested. "It was meant to be a joke."

"Well I'm not finding it very funny!" Allan shouted back.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, Allan," Much retorted equally as angry now. "I was just trying to make the best of a bad situation."

"By telling me i'm like my bastard of a father!" Allan screamed back at him. "He was a murderous, insane, traitorous piece of scum and your comparing him to me?!"

"Yes- yes I am." Said Much taking a step closer to Allan.

He had never been able to stand up to the trickster before but now he felt a sense of power over him.

"And you know what? From what I've heard you sound like the spitting image of your father- so sorry to disappoint you Allan- but the truth hurts."

The next thing Much knew, he was sprawled on the ground his face throbbing with pain. Blood dripped down from his nose and mouth where Allan's fist had punched him.

The man was standing over him, shaking with anger, his breathing ragged.

He looked down at Much in disgust, then bent down next to him, grabbing him around the neck.

Much looked up into Allan's eyes in terror.

Allan meant his gaze with such a force that Much was frozen in his place.

Allan seemed unable to move too, his face was harsh and murderous, like he was about to deliver a fatal blow to his victim.

But then something seemed to click in his head and he stopped, all anger seemed to have disappeared from his body leaving just a broken man behind.

Then Allan bent closer and whispered in Much's ear:

"You better thank God that I'm not my father, otherwise you would be dead."

With that he stood up and walked away, back the way they had come.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the shock to slowly ebb away from Much's body finally giving him the power over his limbs again.

He had been sitting on the ground listening to the dripping of his blood on the soil beneath him while the same sound was replayed in his head coupled with the picture of an unfamiliar hand with little Laura a Dale's blood dripping down from it on to the floor of a house.

That hand soon became symbolic in his mind. When he though of the three a Dale's father, he saw the hand red and blood stained. It was somehow much more terrifying than a face.

He could see clearly now why Allan was so scared he had some of his father inside him. And Much had just increased that fear by- what had he said: "from what I've heard you sound like the spitting image of your father…"

Much felt guilt swarm in his stomach at the words he had said, but as a stab of pain shot through his face from Allan's punch the guilt lessoned slightly. After all Allan was the one who retaliated, not him.

Slowly and shakily Much clambered up from his place on the ground after wiping the last few drops of blood from his face and walked up along the North Road towards the gang and hopefully the king.

* * *

Where was Much and Allan? Where was King Richard? Robin looked around him, agitated, for any sign or sound of movement of the men he was searching for.

Robin, Will and Djaq had stopped to rest and fill their empty stomachs only to find that two of their members were not present.

They were not worried at first- it was common for the pair of them to lad behind; but after ten minutes the three of them were beginning to wonder what had happened to the two outlaws.

They had walked down the North Road a little way, but found no one. They had shouted their names, but there was no reply. Either they were too far away to hear, or something had happened to them which meant they were incapable of answering.

Robin severely hoped it was the first option not the second.

And there was no sign of King Richard either, which was worrying as they were coming to the end of the North Road. Either King Richard had won the battle against Prince John and lived, or he had lost the battle and was dead. If John had defeated the King's army then he most certainly wasn't going to spare his brother's life, when killing him meant taking his throne much more quickly.

Robin lifted his head as he heard the sound of horse's hooves approaching, first one then another and another until a multitude of them rained down on Robin's ears.

The kings army!

Will and Djaq both stood up in excitement and Robin followed suite.

They did not have to wait long before the first horse's came into view. Robin's heart did a summersault of joy as a familiar face stood out from the other men.

"Your Majesty." Robin called out, running into the middle of the road so the horses were forced to slow down.

The King's face was hard and annoyed until he spotted who had stopped his procession. Then his face broke into a smile.

He gracefully slipped off his horse and made his way towards the man on the ground.

"Robin of Locksley! It's good to see you again." Richard said pulling Robin into a short hug.

"It's good to see you again your Majesty" Robin grinned in spite of himself. "And welcome home."

The king nodded wistfully. "Yes- it's good to be back on English soil again, and it turns out I have a lot to sort out in my country. I have already fought against my brother."

"You won?!" Robin asked excitedly.

Richard's face went grave. "Yes- I did- but prince John managed to escape, he must have fled just after the battle."

Robin's face mirrored the king's at this news. "I'm afraid that might not be the last battle you'll have to fight your majesty." Robin started. "The Sheriff has a battalion of mercenaries hosted in one of the villages and-"

The king raised a hand to stop the outlaw in midflow looking neither surprised nor concerned at this news. "I already know about the mercenaries." Richard said. "I have sent a group of my men to bribe them into fighting for my side, not the Sheriff's, and they have agreed to my offer. And anyway, they are too cowardly to refuse and face my army."

Robin relaxed as he heard this news. A sense of happiness began to wash over him.

They were safe.

They had more soldiers than the Sheriff could ever dreamed of, and the king was alive.

It would soon all be over.

Soon everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"How did everything go so wrong?" thought Allan a Dale bitterly as he stumbled through Sherwood Forest.

The anger had finally subsided from his body to be replaced by a numbness which somehow seemed worse.

"Why the hell had he ever even thought about telling Much about his past?" he kept asking himself.

He should have known that Much wouldn't understand. But for one brief moment he felt he had to tell someone, like the time was right- what was he thinking, he sounded like some old fortune teller he shot back at himself.

Allan was only vaguely aware of where he was walking and surprised himself when he realized the trees had began to thin out as he reached the edge of the forest. He could see Nottingham, tall and imposing in the distance.

He stopped walking and lent against one of the trees looking up at it.

"…from what I've heard you sound like the spitting image of you're father."

Much's words still rang hard and harsh in his head. Every syllable was like a knife twisting in his flesh.

But however hard he tried he could not stop it replaying itself to him over and over again. He just wanted to scream at it to go away but every time he did it just came back again dancing tantalizingly around his mind.

But it wasn't true, it couldn't be true.

But in the forest with Much, he had punched him to the ground, he had been ready to kill him- just like his father had done with Laura. But his story was different, he hadn't killed Much, he had managed to make himself see sense, he had controlled his anger. Surly that made him different from his father?

"No" said a little voice inside his head "like father likes son you are no better than him"

"You're wrong" Allan said back refusing to give into his conscience.

"Really?" The voice said sarcastically "Are you saying that daddy never betrayed anyone the way you did to your friends?"

"It was different" Allan protested. "I never meant to harm anyone-"

"-but you did" it cut in

"I didn't want it to happen- I never wanted to lie to the gang- it was just-"

"Yes, your father did it for the money too" the sly voice whispered into his mind.

"I didn't do it for the money." Allan tried weakly knowing the words he said were not true.

"Your not nearly as good at lying to yourself than to other people." His conscience said with glee.

"That's true" the man admitted. "But in the end I realized I didn't want the money, and I didn't want to live in a castle, I just wanted to be back with my friends, and the gang saw that too, otherwise they would not have let me back with them."

"Oh, how very noble" the voice mocked him. "Or is it?" It added innocently.

"What do you mean?" Allan asked tentatively.

"I mean, since you've been back with the gang you haven't quite fitted back in."

"Yer, for the first few weeks maybe-" Allan agreed.

"No- not just the first weeks- now- still they don't trust you."

Allan's mouth was dry; his heart had just plummeted down to his boots. He knew what the voice was going to say next and he desperately didn't want to hear it.

"Yes- Robin doesn't trust you- he believed it was you that brought his enemies to the camp…"

Allan's cheeks were rapidly losing their colour. "He was just confused by John's death." He stammered.

"You know that's not true." The voice said.

Allan shook his head desperately his face white.

"Oh! And what's this?" It said almost ecstatically. "Robin Hood was ready to kill you then and there for a crime you did not commit."

"No" Allan croaked "He wouldn't have killed me- he couldn't have done!" he yelled.

"Let's face it Allan- you know you mean nothing to him."

"I do!" Allan said almost sobbing now.

"You're disposable, replaceable."

"You're lying!" Allan cried falling to his knees.

"Your just a pawn in Robin's game of chess which he is willing to sacrifice to get a bigger price."

"Please stop" Allan moaned covering his head with his hands.

"You're worthless to him and to everyone else."

"No…no…no" Allan writhed on the floor in pain, tears mixing with the dewy grass.

"Your pathetic, you're a liar, your unimportant, your stupid, your ignorant, you're cowardly, you're a traitor, your nothing, your nobody and you'll always be nobody and you'd be better off dead."

The voice screeched from every angle at the tormented twisted man on the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Allan screamed through tears of agony. "Please leave me alone!"

"He wants you dead, Allan, Robin wants you dead. He wishes it were you hanging in Little John's place. He wishes John had survived and you were dead."

With this last sentence the man could take no more; he collapsed exhausted, sprawled on the forest floor.

* * *

Much was exhausted. He had no idea how long he had been walking, but he knew it was a long way. It was tedious and painful as every time he placed a foot on the ground the sound resounded around his throbbing head until he was ready to pass out.

He had stopped to get some air into his heaving lungs when he heard it; the sound of horses, then the sound of voices. Finally- the king!

Much, forgetting his pain ran towards the sound, too overjoyed to care about the blood pumping frantically around his head.

They were around the next corner, the king was on the horse at the front of the procession, Robin, Will and Djaq were walking along on foot next to him.

"Your majesty!" Much yelled with excitement.

He went to bow down on one knee but stumbled over onto all fours.

"It's good to see you again too, Much." The king laughed as Much scrambled upright embarrassed.

"Much! Where have you been?" Robin grinned running up to him.

"Yer- we've been really worried about you." Will added next to him.

Much didn't know what to say; he hadn't thought up the best way to tackle the inevitable conversation yet.

"What happened to your face?" Robin said concerned, his smile vanishing. "And where's Allan?" He asked looking even more worried.

"Well he's…well…he's somewhere in the other direction I guess…maybe…Look, I have no idea where he is!" Much finished ungracefully.

The gang looked even more confused at this.

"Much, what is going on?" Will questioned.

There was an uncomfortable silence while Much struggled to find the right words. "Well I…he…we…we had an argument." He admitted.

Robin sighed shaking his head. "Much this is getting ridiculous, when are you too going to learn to get along?" He said exasperated.

"It's not my fault!" Much exclaimed. "And Allan's the one who punched me" he said trying to push the blame off himself.

"Robin is everything alright?" The king asked from up on his horse.

"Yes." Robin replied, "Well, it will be." He added. "You carry on your majesty, we'll catch you up later."

The king nodded, "Right, we are heading to Clun first to collect the mercenaries, meet us there."

Robin agreed and the King and his men road off.

When they had rounded the corner Robin turned on Much, eyebrows raised- "Why were you arguing?" he asked.

"Well he…" Much struggled to remember what had actually caused their conversation.

"Were you talking about Bonn Church again Much?" Djaq said knowingly.

"Bonn Church?" Much said confused, "no…wait yes"

Djaq sighed, "Much, you know he's touchy on that subject- you shouldn't have brought it up."

"What? What's wrong with "that subject"" Much said defensively.

"Because-" Djaq began as if she was explaining this to a two year old, "He's jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?!" Much repeated surprised.

"Yes- because you get everything he's ever wanted- a big house, money and a girl to go with it and of course he's going to be bitter towards you."

"Oh." Said Much not knowing much else to say. "But that's not what we were arguing about." He said determined not to make this look like the whole thing was his fault. "I asked Allan where he was going to go when the king comes back and I asked him whether he had any family to go to. At first I didn't think he was going to give me an answer, but then he said…"

Much went on to explain everything Allan had told him and the gangs faces grew more and more horrified at the story.

There was a deadly silence when Much had finished.

"I never knew anything about Allan a dale's past." Djaq whispered her face white. "Has he ever told you any of this?" She asked Will, knowing if Allan had already told anyone about his life, it would have been the carpenter.

"I still don't see how this all evolved into an argument." Robin said quietly- not wanting to talk too loudly for fear his voice would shake.

Much gulped "I-I told him that he was like his dad…" he trailed off hanging his head in shame.

"Well no wonder he punched you Much!" Robin said, "And I can't say you don't deserve it" he added.

"I know," Much muttered, "I'm sorry master, I was just angry and I wasn't thinking straight and it just came out." He said desperately.

"Well you need to say that to Allan, not me" Robin said testily. "Do you have any idea where he is?" He added more kindly.

"Well he went in the other direction- Nottingham I suppose." Much said dejectedly.

Robin let out his breath in annoyance. "We don't have time to go to Nottingham, we have to go to Clun. Allan will have to wait, we have to go and catch up with the king."

* * *

Allan slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and distorted and the blood throbbed in his head. Shakily he raised himself up from the ground with weak arms into a sitting postion.

He was plastered in a shiny sheet of dew and sweat which drenched his entire body.

What the hell had just happened?!

He had never taken hearing voices in your head as a good sign. Was he going mad? Did he just have some sort of fit or was it just a tired mind playing tricks on him.

Allan drew his legs closer towards his body and hugged himself together.

He gad no idea what had just happened.

He sat there, scared and alone, soaked to the skin and shivering uncontrollably praying silently for something- anything- to show him he was still alive and sane.

After a while he realized he was not doing himself any good sitting on the cold ground and heaved himself up.

He swayed on the spot as his vision suddenly went darker and he thought he was going to pass out again, but the black haze slowly cleared leaving him free to see again.

He looked up at Nottingham, now his new destination and set off towards it. He needed something to calm him down and a drink or tow, or more, in the Tripp in seemed to fit the bill.

HE had no trouble getting through the gates into the town as the two guards on watch were still half asleep and weren't paying anyone any attention.

The market was bustling with low activity. It was still very early morning and the people were only starting to set up their goods and wares, all conversing in quiet, muttered conversation.

This seemed to sooth Allan's troubled mind a little. He turned into the Tripp Inn and the whispering conversation ceased to be replaced by a warm silence.

Allan looked around himself. The pub was deserted except for the bar maid, Ella, standing behind the counter. She smiled at him as he walked in which he tried to return unsuccessfully.

Ella had a thing for him. She was always next to him when he was at the Tripp and he enjoyed the attention. HE had thought though that the only reason she was with him was because he was part of Robin Hood's gang. But when he was exiled she still stood by him. This surprised and comforted Allan and from then on he had a new found respect for the girl.

He walked over to the seat in the top right hand corner of the inn, the only place where you could see every angle of the room. His father had told him "They'll always be people sulking in those shadows, so make sure you do the skulking yourself." Although he was a right Bastard, Allan though, he'd given him the life skills on how to survive.

Once he had sat down Ella flounced over to him and perched herself on the table, rather too close for Allan's liking.

Taking in his downtrodden appearance and dejected expression which was normally alive with a cheeky grin she asked, "You havin' a bad day. It's only nine o clock."

"More than you can dream of." Allan muttered.

"Is it…" Ella started off tentatively. "Is it about your friend John." She finished.

Allan looked up and nodded. "And…other things." He added

She new better to ask what "other things" were. That was what he really liked about Ella- she understood him.

"Can I get you a drink." She asked kindly.

"The strongest thing you've got." Allan groaned.

She laughed lightly and slid off the table to find the appropriate drink. Once she had gone Allan felt strangely alone again.

He looked around as he heard the door to the pub creak open.

He immediately tensed as a black knight enter the room. Tall and imposing the man looked over at Allan and their eyes met; the black knights dark brown just visible under the hood hitting Allan's light blue.

Allan was about to make a run for it…when he realized he didn't care anymore. It was all going to end soon enough anyway. So he stayed where he was and to his surprise the Black knight did not charge at him sword drawn, but instead proceeded to sit down at a table a fair way from Allan's, but so he could have a perfect view of him.

Obviously this man knew how to play games too.

Ella came back with Allan's drink and placed it down on the table saying, "There, it's on the house." Allan managed to smile up at her in gratitude but then immediately returned his gaze towards the black knights not wanting to break it for a moment.

Ella followed the direction he was looking in and jumped as she saw the man sitting there. Evidently she had thought they were along.

Flustered, she went over to the man in black but he waved her away with an impatient hand.

She looked over at Allan wondering what to do. Allan jerked his head over to the door which lead from the inn to her house.

She glanced worriedly at him but did as she was told and went out of the back door of the pub leaving Allan and the Black Kinght alone.

As the door slammed shut, an intense silence replaced it, the complete opposite to the friendly atmosphere Allan had felt when he first came to the Tipp Inn.

The Black knights eyes were boring into Allan's so fiercely now it was hard for the outlaw not to flinch against the stare.

This was no coincidence. One of the Sheriff's most loyal men did not just turn up in a common pub at nine o clock in the morning. He had been followed. But why? The Black Knight did not seem like he was about to arrest or kill him- if that had been his intention he would have made it clear much earlier. So what did he want with him?

The two men continued to stare at each other- it was beginning to turn into a contest, to see who would break eye contact first.

Then the Black Knight stood up and Allan blinked in surprise at the sudden movement. Then he walked around the table his black cloak dragging behind him, towards where Allan sat.

All Allan's instincts were screaming at him to run, but he stayed where he was, rooted to the spot. The man came to a stop at Allan's table and drew up a chair and sat down. Allan stared up at him, speechless.

Then the Black Knight slowly lowered his dark hood which covered most of his face. Allan had been suspecting an older, grey haired person, and so was surprised by seeing a young man around the same age as him, with shoulder length, dark brown hair which ended in vertical spikes arranged around his head. He had a thin, sallow face with prominent cheek bones slanting across it with thick set dork eyebrows running parallel to them. But what was the most stunning of all was his eyes; alive with cold malice it was impossible to tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. They seemed almost enchanting and ripe with cruel power like he could command someone to do his will with just his eyes.

The man smiled a twisted smile and held his hand out to Allan. Allan stared at it in confusement. What did a Black Knight want with him? Well- whatever it was, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Allan kept his hands by his sides.

The man's smile curved into a sneer but withdrew his own hand. Then he spoke. "My names Eirvan" he said, his velvet voice strangely high. "And I have a favour to ask of you."

Favour? He was right- the sheriff was up to something- and whatever this "favour" was it was most likely a trap which Allan was determined not to fall into.

"I'll be blunt about it" Eirvan said, "There is a man, waiting, in the Jerusalem Arms, a Black Knight to be precise, and lets say, he needs to be…disposed of." He finished silkily.

So this so what he's up to- although, all the pieces don't quite fit together yet Allan thought. "So, I'm guessing you want me to kill this Black Knight so you don't get your hands dirty?" Allan asked dryly.

"Yes" Eirvan smiled.

When he didn't say anything more, Allan talked instead; "Why?"

"That's my business," Eirvan replied quietly, in a tone that evidently said that that topic was closed for conversation. "All you need to know is that the man will be dressed in Black Knights robes in the said inn. You will be rewarded greatly for your service I can assure you. I can give you more money than your master, Guy ever dreamed of paying you."

"If that's how you still see me Eirvan, than your even more stupid than you look. Do you think I'm going to make the same mistake again? I don't want your money- I've changed, and if you want that man dead, you're killin' him alone." Allan finished fiercely, making to stand up, but Eirvan grabbed hold of his wrist with a pythons grip and forced him back down.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Allan A Dale." He whispered. "I don't like being refused what I want so if you want to see another day dawn I suggest you rethink that sentence."

Eirvan's voice was dangerously soft as his eyes pierced Allan's, making the man shrink away from him.

Allan tried to drag his hand away from Eirvan, but this only resulted in Eirvan digging his finger nails harder into Allan's skin. He winced as pinpricks of blood began to ooze from the crescent shaped cuts.

Eirvan raised his eyebrows, signally that he wanted a different answer to the previous question and that if it were wrong there would be consequences- bad consequences.

Allan looked at him in fear- he had no doubt that if he refused Eirvan's demands than the man would be more than happy to hurt him. But he was just so sick of doing things for his own ends. There was going to be no more lying, no more cheating or stealing or killing. He was just sick of them and he just wanted to get away from it all before it destroyed him and everyone he cared for.

Allan fixed his eyes on Eirvan and tried to compose his face so it didn't look like he was scared stiff of him. "I'm not going to do anything you want Eirvan and you can't force me too." Allan said surprised at how strong his voice sounded when really he was quaking inside.

For a second Eirvan's face flushed with intense anger and Allan braced himself for whatever was coming. But the anger seemed to have vanished as soon as it had come. Instead he shook his head and sighed – "Well then, if that's how you feel" he said shrugging his shoulders but Allan glimpsed his mouth tug up in the corners.

Eirvan dragged his nails out of Allan's flesh leaving his arm free and indicating he was free to go.

Allan staggered upright and slowly backed away from the table. Eirvan ignored him and continued to stare at the place Allan had just been.

"I could have made you a very rich man Allan a Dale." He said quietly.

Allan had heard enough; he turned around to head out of the pub.

"-but you'll be wishing you'd taken up my offer when your starving in the street." He whispered.

Allan kept walking.

"I could have given you everything you've ever wanted…"

One step after another, he was nearly at the door.

"…A warm lodge, food, comfort, happiness, finally, after the harsh times you've suffered…"

Allan could see the door right in front of him but it didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"…but your not going to get that are you?"

Allan realized he had stopped, that Eirvan was next to him, that he was whispering poison in his ear, that it was seeping into his blood and that it was already taking affect.

" I can provide these things for you Allan, that's what I've been trying to tell you." He soothed silkily.

Allan didn't respond. He knew that Eirvan had him now and there was no escaping it. Eirvan seemed to realize it too as his features spread into a broad grin- "Remember- Jerusalem Arms- the black knight." He said with no need to raise his voice to add the power into the words.

With that he patted the frozen outlaw on the shoulder and slipped out of the door of the Tripp Inn.

* * *

Robin's mind was not at ease as they- him, Much, Will and Djaq- walked the long road to Clun. He was worried about the missing outlaw from their group.

He knew that Allan must be really angry at the moment, and frankly he didn't blame the man. But when Allan was angry he was prone to do something stupid or reckless which normally resulted in him worse off than he was before.

The last time he had a big argument with Much he had stormed away and ended up being caught by Guy of Gisborne and tortured in Nottingham castle.

But the king was here- in England Robin tried to reassure himself. Surly he would have broken down the Sheriff by then and Allan would be safe.

But however hard Robin tried he could not shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen to the trickster and he wouldn't be there to save him.

* * *

Allan looked up at the sign which read the Jerusalem Arms, swinging slightly in the breeze and then down to the small pub itself. Inside those walls sat a man, alive, well, happy even- and he was about to put an end to that.

He didn't want to do it- he really didn't.

He turned away from the Inn and looked down the deserted street. How easy it would be to just walk away down it- but his feet didn't seem to think so. And now they were walking towards the Jerusalem Arms and through the door.

When it swung shut behind him Allan knew that there was no going back. He was in too deep now.

He looked around himself. He was not as familiar with this inn as the Tripp.

There were a fair few lost souls drinking alone in the corners and shadows of the room and a rather rowdy gang of young men gambling at a round table near the centre of the room. By the look of them it seemed they'd come in last night and hadn't left since.

But the man Allan was looking for sat straight on a high stool at the bar. From the back he looked just like Eirvan with his tall figure and black billowing robes. This seemed to make things easier, if he just managed to imagine that this man was Eirvan- which wasn't hard, then he wouldn't hesitate to kill the him.

And after all, he was a black knight, who was plotting against the king and who would ne happy to see Allan dead, so it would be good to kill him right?

But something didn't seem right. Why would Eirvan ant this man dead when he was on his side? Maybe for power? Maybe if this man died then Eirvan would gain his land or something along those lines? That certainly sounded like Eirvan; and what did it matter to Allan if Black Knights killed each other- it wouldn't affect him.

Nervously Allan made his way to the man by the bar. He figured the best way to approach him was straight to his face and not spent time lingering in the shadows.

The black knight turned around and saw Allan walking towards him but did not seem surprised seeing an outlaw coming his way.

"Erm s'cuse me sir; could I have a word with you." Allan started. "Outside maybe?" he said, jerking his head towards the backdoor which led out into a small alley.

The man slowly nodded and followed Allan outside into the deserted lane. The black knight turned around expectantly and waited to hear what the outlaw had to say.

Allan slowly ran his finger along the cold edge of the knife hidden under his cloak. It seemed so simple to just trust its fatal blade forward. So simple to take a life. Allan gripped his hand on the handle of the knife and moved it into position…then punched it forwards aiming for the man's gut.

Instead of a muffled thud came the clashing of metal against metal.

Allan looked up in surprise to the see black knights sword drawn, blocking his blow. The mans hood had slipped off revealing short blond hair and watery brown eyes. With one quick movement the man swung his sword forward causing Allan to stumble backwards but also giving him time to draw his own sword.

Their weapons clashed again- this time Allan had the advantage. With his knife still in his hand he brought the blade down on the blond man's hand causing him to yell out in pain and drop his sword.

Allan stood, breathing heavily, sword pointed at the defenseless man who winced as he slowly pulled the dagger out of his crumpled hand and let it drop to the floor- then raised his hands in surrender.

Allan stood stock still his sword still pointed at his enemy- not knowing what to do.

Then he heard a flurry of movement and before he had a chance to react the black knight's fist hit him hard in the face and he was thrown to the ground his head spinning madly while he choked out hot blood from his mouth onto the cold stone.

He looked up hazily to the see the tall dork man standing above him with his sword in his hand ready to plunge it downwards. Allan stared up at him in terror. He was going to die.

Just then, a glint of sliver caught his eye; his dagger was lying on the ground a few feet away from him- if he could only reach it.

Desperately he reached out for it, his fingers just brushing the end of the hilt- just a little further…

The black knight noticed what he was doing but it was too late.

The dagger firmly in his grip, Allan through it straight at the black knights heart.

A sickening ripping sound was heard as the dagger hit its mark.

Both men looked down to see a crimson stain spreading rapidly across the dark material.

The black knight lurched forward slipping in a pool of his own blood. Allan did not have time to move before the dying man crumpled on top of him. Repulsed, Allan shoved him roughly off and staggered upright. He was now covered in dew, sweat, dust and drenched in blood- great.

* * *

Robin stood next to the king in Clun church discussing the best way to take Nottingham.

"I think it will just be the question of making an appearance; then most likely the Sheriff will surrender." Richard stated and Robin nodded in agreement.

"We'll come with you your majesty." He said.

The king shook his head- "no, I've got another job for you and your. I have found a certain black knight who is willing to speak out against the Sheriff. I have told him to meet you at the Jerusalem arms at noon."

"Okay." Robin agreed

"Good- then come and meet me at the castle- it should be ours by then." The king said.

Robin grinned in response and proceeded out of the church into the blinding sunlight. In the distance he saw a silhouette picking its way towards Clun. When the person got closer he realized who it was.

"Allan!" Robin yelled over to him. At the sound of his name the man looked up and spotted Robin. Robin ran over but had to stop at the sight of him.

"What happened you?!" Robin said aghast.

"A black knight happened that's what." Allan replied angrily, striding over.

"Did he hurt you?" Robin said concerned taking in all the blood.

"No- I hurt him though- he's dead."

"Good." Robin sighed relived, jogging into step with Allan. "Where did you go?" he added.

"Nottingham- the Tripp." Allan replied curtly.

"-And the black knight was there?" Robin pressed.

Allan hesitated before nodding.

The two of them walked in silence for a while before Robin said gently- "You know Much really didn't mean what he said earlier and he is really sorry."

Allan snorted, "Oh, he told you did he?" he said coldly.

"Allan- you know what he said wasn't true" Robin tried

Allan didn't answer and kept walking.

"Allan I'm serious." Robin said grabbing the man's shoulder and forcing him to stop. "You are nothing like your father you understand? You are one of the most brave, noble and loyal men I have ever met and nothing will change that." He finished fiercely.

Allan searched Robin's face for any trace of a lie and found none. Hanging he head he said quietly, "Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"My friend of course I do!" Robin said shoving Allan playfully.

Allan grinned up at him- the cheeky smile which Robin had missed so much. "What's the plan now then?" he asked

"Well, the king's going to Nottingham to take the castle whereas we are going to the Jerusalem Arms."

"The Jerusalem Arms? Why?" Allan repeated confused.

"Because-"Robin carried on "there is a black knight there willing to give evidence against the Sheriff." He said missing the sudden panic that flashed across Allan's face at these words- surly it couldn't have been the black knight he'd killed earlier?

"Which one?" Allan asked shakily.

"Which what?" Robin questioned.

"Which black knight are we meeting?" Allan urged praying silently that it wouldn't be his black knight.

Recognition dawned on Robin's face and he casually answered, "oh- I don't know- that scrawny blond one with the muddy brown eyes- Buckingham I think."

It took Robin a few seconds to realize Allan had stopped his face set in wide eyed horror.

"Allan- what's the matter?" Robin said panicking, running to his friend's side.

Allan shook his head trying to clear it from its racing thoughts. "N-nothing." Allan stammered unconvincingly, obviously a word Robin wasn't satisfied with. "I-I was just remembering …about John." Allan invented widely.

Robin nodded understandingly. "I know it's hard for you Allan, but it's hard for all of us and we have to concentrate on the task ahead of us now…that's what John would have wanted." Robin finished his voice cracking with sadness and Allan felt a lump rise to his throat which h could not force back down.

"Come on lets go." Robin smiled at him, "we need to find the rest of the gang and then we'll go to Nottingham."

* * *

"Where is he?" Robin said, his voice a mixture of confusement and impatience.

"I told you he wouldn't turn up- but nobody listened to me!" Much whined earning himself a chorus of "Shut up Much!" from the gang.

"Well I think we can safely say he's not late; we've been here a whole hour." Will added in.

"Maybe the sheriff found out that he was helping us?" Djaq suggested

"Maybe," Robin repeated quietly.

"Look- can't we just leave?" Allan tried again; now quite angry.

The gang all looked at him as if the idea was absurd. "I mean- why do we actually need this Black Knight anyway?" he explained.

"I've told you Allan," Robin said, glaring up at him from the table, "we need all the nobles we can get to speak out against the Sheriff and this black knight might be our only hope."

Allan felt his heart sink further down his stomach at these words.

Robin sighed. "I think we're going to have to do a bit more searching to find this man than sitting around in a pub." He said. "All of you, I want you to split up, go out into Nottingham and ask around- see if you can find out any information about where this man has gone. I'll stay here and see if I can find anything here."

The gang all nodded in agreement except for Much who mumbled something like; "here we go again," but trailed obediently after the others.

Only Allan was left hanging awkwardly around the doorway.

"Well go on then" Robin said jerking his head towards the door.

"Robin…I need to talk to you." Allan started hesitantly.

"What about?" Robin asked in a nervous tone.

Allan ran his fingers distractedly through his hair. "It's about what happened in Nottingham after I'd argued with Much." He muttered

"But you've already told me about that black knight…" Allan shook his head and Robin trailed off into silence.

"No- that wasn't true." Allan said uncomfortably.

Robin took a deep breath. "Right- why don't we sit down and talk about this?" He suggested. Allan nodded and followed Robin to a table. "Now can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Allan went on to tediously explain everything that had happened with Eirvan and Buckingham. Robin listened through the whole thing his face growing harder with every word.

"…and look Robin, I'm really really sorry alright, I didn't want to do it- I really didn't, it was just…I don't know…everything that's happened- john's death, the argument with Much and then Will and Djaq comin' home and…and yer, I'm sorry and I really mean that…I'm so sorry- I know I've let you down…but please…" Allan finished desperately looking up pleadingly at Robin.

"Master!" The two outlaws jumped as Much, followed by the rest of the gang hurtled into the room. "Master it's a trap- that black knight- he-he betrayed us- was still working- for the sheriff." Much gasped out, clutching a stitch in his side.

Surprise registered on the pairs faces which Robin wiped away before anyone could notice and said, "We know- Allan found him and realized he was a traitor. They had a fight but Allan won and managed to stab him." Robin finished.

Allan looked just as surprised as the rest of the gang did at this news but managed to shake it off and go along with the story while throwing a look full of gratitude that he knew he did not deserve Robin's way.

"Well what do we do now if we don't have a noble to speak out against the sheriff?" Much said hopelessly.

"Oh- I don't know…" Robin grinned at the men in front of him- the most noble and loyal men he had ever met. "I think I have just the person- well- four people to be precise…..................."

* * *

"Come on Much, budge over." Will said slipping into the tiny space on the bench in Nottingham castle, between Much and a villager from Locksley.

"That's Lord Much to you now Will" Much said proudly.

"If you hadn't realized I'm a Lord too." Will grinned.

"True." Much laughed.

They were in the great hall of the castle which was now packed full of peasants from every village for miles around. The long wooden tables were heaving under the weight of tones of extravagant food and drink. The walls were ornindated with brilliant bouquets of flowers of every colour and huge banners with great red lions hung from every pillar. Music could just be heard over the huge babble of excited voices; it's exuberant tune luring dances over to the raised platform.

Here sat the King on a high table surrounded by his most trusted men. And as for the Sheriff and Gisborne- well- they were out of sight locked in their own dungeon.

Will looked at the girl sitting next to Much- there was something vaguely familiar to her. Much caught him looking and grinned- "This is Eve," he introduced her, "you might remember her- she used to work at Bonn Church lodge."

"Used to work at Bonn Church lodge?" Eve questioned, frowning up at him.

"Yes," Much smiled, "now you're going to live there with me."

* * *

"Oh come on Allan, just go up and ask her- she's going to say yes," Robin tried to persuade the man sitting opposite him.

Allan took another nervous sip of wine and then went back to twisting the ornate sliver ring around his fingers.

"And if you think about it, it's only- what? - Four words- it'll be over before you know it." Robin said.

Allan shot a quick glance over at Ella, who was sitting quietly at the end of the table surrounded by a group of her friends who were all talking animatedly. She caught him looking and smiled shyly, her cheeks rapidly turning a darker shade of pink. The girls around her broke into giggles which they tried, unsuccessfully, and all leaned backing their seats to get a full view of Allan.

Allan stared down at the smooth varnished table, blushing furiously. "Oh this is hopeless," he moaned banging his head on the oak wood.

"Just relax and be yourself - remember Ella's just as nervous as you are." Djaq said kindly from next to him.

"Easier said than done," Allan muttered.

"What's going on here then?" Much's voice came from behind him and both Much and Will slipped down next to Robin.

"Why aren't you talking to Ella Allan, she keeps looking over at you?" Will asked.

At this Allan instinctively looked down the table, only to meet Ella's eyes and instantly looked back again.

"He's not just going to talk to her," Robin grinned, "he's going to propose to her."

Much and Will's mouths spread into broad smiles at this.

"Well go on then Allan- what are you waiting for?" Much teased.

Allan shifted around uncomfortably on the bench and absent mindedly picked around at the uneaten food in front of him.

"What's this?" Will said slyly, "Allan a Dale too scared to talk to a girl?"

This sentence seemed to make Allan come to his senses. "No," he said determinedly, "no he's not." At this he stood up and purposefully strode towards Ella, grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her into a small alcove at the side of the hall.

The gang all grinned as they leant over to watch Allan bend down on one knew the sliver ring held out in his hand. The next thing they new was Ella was hugging Allan as if her life depended on it, tears of joy rolling down her perfect cheeks. From around her they could just see a slightly bemused but laughing Allan.

* * *

Robin watched them together for a while, a half smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had seen Allan truly happy. It had been a long time since he had seen any of the gang as happy as they were now. Allan had Ella, Much had Eve and Will had Djaq; and King Richard was back home and the Sheriff was gone and they and there loved ones had survived and got through to the end. True, they were all scared deep down inside- but they had each other to heal the wounds now. And they had a life ahead of then together.

With Marian dead Robin could not hope for the same future. But somehow it didn't seem to hurt anymore, the pain had gone and when he thought about her there was no longer an empty hole inside him. And he new why. Because he had fulfilled his promise to her. He had promised her he would carry on with his fight till the end, and now he had succeeded and the hole was filled in. And now this life didn't seem hard at all, because what had seemed like a looming mountain was now just a molehill, because he knew he would see Marian again and time didn't matter because when his time on this earth was up he would have her forever and nothing could take her away from him again.

"I did it Marian, I did it." Robin breathed his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

"…and I did it all for you..."

* * *

Right- there you have it the end! I hope you enjoyed this story!

Although i actually lied about this chapter being the end because there's a short epiloge coming your way to just round off the story nicely- so watch this space- it shouldn't take that long- she says!

And again thank you so much to everyone who ever reveiwed any chapter of this story- you really helped me keep this story going and gave me the confidence to carry on!

please please please please reveiw!

thankyou for reading!


	20. Epilogue

Discalimer- i obviously do not own Robin Hood!

A/N: - Thank you to the people who reveiwed chapter 19- Heihachi-Katayama, AerrowLover and caroline

Okay this is the epiloque so after this, this is the end- and i _mean_ the end

It is set five years after the last chapter and is just a random chapter on how things turned out

please, please reveiw- you know how happy they make me! XD

So without further ado- the story...

* * *

Epilogue

…five years later…

"But Laura, it's my go with the skipping rope!" the small girl with blond wavy locks whined.

"If you want it- come and catch me!" Laura chided, her baby blue eyes sparkling with mischief, her straight rustic brown hair dancing around her face as she skipped out of the other girls reach and out onto the dust covered track of Locksley village.

"I'm not being funny Rosie but you're really slow!" Laura giggled, turning around to see the girl clutching a stitch in her side.

"Just give me the skipping rope Laura, pleeaaasse." Rosie wheedled.

"Nope," Laura said popping the "P" at the end of it.

"I'll go tell my daddy that you're being mean to me again." Rosie threatened, "and then he'll go tell Robin Hood who will take you're tag away that he gave to you on you're birthday because you have to be nice and share in Robin Hood's gang!" she finished with her hands on her hips.

"He won't take my tag away!" Laura said defiantly but all the same clutched the oval of carved wood on the pieces of string that hung around her neck in her tiny hand as if she was afraid that Robin was already behind her ready to snatch her prized possession away.

"Anyway you're just jealous because you don't have a tag and I do!" Laura added as an afterthought.

"That's because my birthdays after your birthday and it's only in two weeks so I'll have one too soon." Rosie said huffily.

"That's if Robin Hood decides he wants you in his gang." Laura said nastily.

"He will!" Rosie exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground and causing a small cloud of dust to rise up from the road.

"You have to be fast at running to be in Robin Hood's gang- so sorry, you can't join!" said Laura, skipping away from Rosie as if to prove her point.

"No you don't." Rosie retorted although her voice was filled with doubt.

"Of course you do silly," Laura said knowledgably, "if you can't run fast then you'll just get captured by the Sheriff's evil guards and thrown away in a dungeon."

"Yes- but there isn't any evil guards now because Robin is the sheriff of Nottingham- so there clever clogs!" Rosie shot back.

"Yes but if there were," Laura persisted.

"But there aren't!"

"But if"

The two outlaws leaning against the door frame of Locksley manor smiled at each other as they watched their children squabble.

"They're just like us." Much grinned

"Always arguing," Allan agreed.

The men continued to watch their little girls fight over the inanimate object as the sun slowly began to set below the trees of Sherwood Forest.

They only intervened the petty fight when Laura started biting Rosie's hand which was fruitlessly trying to yank the rope from her grip.

"Hey, hey Laura!" Allan cried, rushing over to the pair of them and disentangling them from each other.

"What have I told you about biting?" he said sternly to Laura who was looking guiltily at the ground.

"Daddy! Look what she did to me! She made teeth marks- look!" Rosie wailed, running over to Much who gently picked her up in his arms.

"What do you have to say to Rosie?" Allan instructed to his daughter.

"Erm…she started it?" Laura tried hopefully.

"Laura"

"Okay- I'm sorry Rosie"

"Better," Allan said, "now give me the skipping rope."

"But daddy that's not fair, it's not my fault I bite Rosie and it's my skipping rope!" Laura pleaded, hiding the object behind her back and fluttering her eyelids up at her father.

"Give me the rope now or I take you straight home from Uncle Robins." Allan said threatening.

Stubbornly Laura handed the rope over to Allan who casually swung it over his shoulder.

"Much! Allan!" The men turned at the sound of their names to see Will jogging towards them, his black hair tousled and windswept.

"You're a bit late," Much commented, "you were meant to be here half an hour ago."

"And hello to you too!" Will laughed. "I had a hard time getting the kids out of the house," he explained.

"Yer, where are they?" Allan questioned looking around Will and down the road.

"Oh somewhere back there with Djaq, they were complaining that I made them walk here." Will said.

"I have trouble enough getting Laura to walk to the carriage let alone walk to Locksley" Allan muttered

"Sophia! Dan!" Laura squealed with delight and everyone turned to see Djaq and two almost identical, dark haired children, clutching their mothers hand, emerging from around the bend.

Laura streaked towards them, her brown hair flying out behind her followed by a "hey- wait for me!" as Rosie ran after her.

"It's time to come inside now girls!" Much called after them and the three outlaws began their ambling pace towards Locksley manor soaking in the warm sunset.

"Robin seems to be taking life without Marian really well," Will mused and the others nodded.

"That's because he's got us," Much said simply.

As they entered the manor, which was packed with what seemed every villager from Locksley, they met a flustered Ella who was frantically laying the oak table in the centre of the room with platefuls of steaming food, a baby strapped to her front. Following her was a slightly bemused Robin who she was ordering left, right and centre.

When she spotted the three men inside the doorway she strode over to them. "Well it's nice of you to all show your faces!" Ella snapped, "I've been slaving away in here while you've all been hiding outside!"

"Hey Ella" Allan said holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I haven't been 'hiding', I was child minding!" and as if on cue four children all hurtled through the door, all screaming and giggling with delight. A few paces behind them was Djaq who slid into Will's open arms.

"Oh- well if you're looking after the kids them hold Tom while I finish the drinks," Ella stormed and lifted the tiny baby boy into Allan's helpless arms.

Much, Will and Djaq all grinned at each other and slunk over to the table where Robin was now sitting, leaving Allan alone with Ella.

After a while Dan walked shyly over, his jet black hair was the exact blend of his parents, and proceeded to sit on Will's lap, giving Much and Robin quick nervous glances. Dan leant up to his father and whispered something in his ear. Will nodded and felt into his pocket, brought something out of it and gave it to his son.

"Go on, show Robin, he'll want to see it," Will said softly, his voice full of encouragement.

However this only resulted in Dan clutching the object in his hand and shaking his head, burying it in Will's shirt.

"Come on- it's good," Will said earnestly, peeling the boy off him and giving him a gentle shove towards Robin.

Dan slowly walked towards Robin with a lot of backwards glances at his father. Opening his hand the small boy showed Robin what was inside it.

Intrigued Robin lent forwards to get a closer look. Lying on Dan's palm was a tiny intricate deer carved out of wood. Its frame was smooth and graceful and its head was cocked to one side of if it were listening for some unknown predator.

"You made this?" Robin asked, amazed.

Dan nodded embarrassed, shifting around uncomfortable on the spot.

Robin glanced at Will who was gazing proudly at his son.

"He's going to make a great carpenter- just like his father." Robin said warmly.

As Dan ran off to play with the other children, Allan came and slumped down next to Much, baby Tom still lying in his arms.

"So you managed to get away from Ella's wrath did you Allan?" Much asked, grinning at him.

"Yer, just about," Allan sighed, "I'm not being funny but she once she's started on you it takes a hell of along time to get away without her biting your head off."

"I'm surprised she's even letting you hold Tom- have you told her about that time ages ago when you turned baby Seth upside down to stop him crying." Robin teased

Allan's eyes widened- "Don't ever tell her any tiny detail about baby Seth otherwise I'll never be allowed to even touch Tom again let alone hold him! I'm serious Robin!" Allan added as Robin and the others broke into laughter.

"Uncle Robin! Uncle Robin! Uncle Robin!" Laura shouted as she came weaving over through the crowd to where the ex-outlaws were sitting followed by Sophia close behind who never left Laura's side.

"Can I show you the magic trick daddy taught me, please?" Laura asked, grinning up at him and showing her full set of teeth.

"Er Laura?" Allan interjected, "I'm not sure Robin wants to see it, does he?"

"Why not?" Laura protested, her bottom lip trembling, "and I'll show him if I want to." She added stubbornly and took out three gold cups and a small pea from behind her back.

"Oh Allan!" Robin said exasperated unable to help himself.

"What?!" Allan protested, trying and failing to look innocent, "it's just a harmless 'magic trick' after all," he added with a grin.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"…and she doesn't know how to wager with them yet, so don't worry, ye safe- at the moment," Allan muttered into Robin's ear so that Laura couldn't catch a word.

Robin watched, relaxed as Laura A Dale enthusiastically showed him how the pea 'magically' moved from one cup to another. After a while Rosie came over and joined in and soon all the children were sitting on the floor of Locksley manor taking guesses under which cup the object would appear.

As the sky darkened outside and the candles were lit, the villagers from Locksley started to make there way home and before long it was just the gang and their families left in the room.

Ella made her way over, took Tom in her arms, and collapsed into Allan's lap with a sigh.

"You look tired," Allan commented. "I'm not being funny but you overworked yourself tonight- relax," he chuckled as Ella mumbled something sleepily into his shirt, her eyes drooping.

Will and Djaq too, had both fallen asleep in each others arms, their hands still clasped together and Much and Eve were sitting down by the fire conversing in deep whispers.

Robin noted that the children on the floor were tiring and rubbing their eyes.

"I'm going to take them upstairs, to my bed; they can all sleep there tonight." Robin told Allan who nodded drowsily and hugged his daughter goodnight before they all disappeared up the stairs with Robin.

This was perfect, Allan A Dale mused as he hugged his wife and son closer to his chest. What more could he ever want? He had a warm house with a roasting fire, a beautiful woman he could call his own and two perfect children. But most of all he had the most loyal, best friends that he could ever dream of to share it with. And as the rain started to fall outside from the black nigh sky and the lamps flickered hypnotically in their stands, Allan thought his last thought before he drifted off into the enveloping arms of sleep;

life had never been better.

THE END

* * *

Okay, that's the end- it's over! Finally!

I really hoped you enjoyed it and it made you smile (and cry!) Everyone one of you who have read it- THANKYOU! you guys are amazing!

please reveiw as this is the last chapter!

yours faithfully,

OrangesWillBeORanges


End file.
